Hinges of Fate
by LeechLover81
Summary: Minutes before Edward Cullen's birth, his dying Grandfather made a prediction of five terrible days that Edward will endure. With the help of his loved ones can he overcome these five days? More importantly will his last terrible day be his last day ever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The idea of this story idea came from a book written by Dean Koontz, please note that a couple of the main ideas were borrowed but everything else is my own. I don't own anything Twilight related, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The idea for this story is all from the mind of Dean Koontz, it's not mine either. **

* * *

**Hinges of Fate**

Fate is a misconception, it's only a cover up for the fact you don't have control over your own life. Unknown

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

According to the ancient Greeks there are three goddesses' of Fate, sisters in fact. Clotho spun the tread of life, Lachesis measured the length of the thread, and Atropos the youngest and most powerful of the three sisters cut the thread at her whim. The trick is to stay in the good graces of the first two sisters' without attracting the attention of the third.

However, on a rainy June day in Forks, Washington in the year 1981 my son attracted the attention of Atropos. As my wife Esme was in her final stages of labor I sat at the other end of the hospital keeping vigil at my dying father's bed side. A massive stroke had left him in a coma. Halfway through my residency at Forks Memorial Hospital I knew it was only a matter of time before Atropos would cut my father Anthony's thread of life. At Esmes' insistence I remained with my father in his last few hours on Earth.

After getting an update from the delivery nurse I battled the urge to leave my father to go watch my son enter the world. Just as I was about to vacate the chair I had been sitting in the last few hours, a loud rush of air caused me to look over my shoulder and stare straight into the eyes of my father.

"Carlisle"

"Dad, can you hear me?" I made my way back to the bed to grab the hand of my father. I was surprised when the return grip was strong, almost to the point where it hurt my hand.

"Five days, Five terrible days' you have to warn him Carlisle. Warn him!"

"Warn who, Dad?"

"Edward, you have to warn him, five terrible days."

I blanched at my father's words. Esme and I knew we were having a boy but we had told no one. We also had not told anyone we were naming him Edward.

"Okay Dad just settle down and don't strain yourself. Relax, I'm going to get your Doctor and everything will be fine."

My Dad's strong grip almost brought me to my knees but I stayed on my feet. Pulling me in by the arm then grabbing my shirt he whispered in my ear, "Get a pen… paper…write this down."

Trying to get him to relax I moved to the end of the bed and pulled a blank page from my father's chart and the pen from my pocket.

"He will be born tonight, June 20, at 11:42 p.m. write this down Carlisle."

"Okay Dad, I am" I looked into my father's eyes; they were glassy and not even looking at me. It appeared to me that my father was blind.

"You'll name him Edward Anthony Cullen, such a strange hair color." He muttered under his breath, "Seven pounds, six ounces, Twenty-one inches long. Look at those eyes. This is important Carlisle write this down." My Dad gripped tightly to my shirt.

"I've got it Dad, I'm writing."

"August 14, 1999 that's a Saturday. Are you writing Carlisle? The first terrible day, but she is so beautiful." he smiled faintly.

"September 13, 2002 a Friday. This is when it really begins Carlisle you have to warn him. Tell him to protect her at all cost it's important for the future."

I just nodded my head and continued writing.

"February 5, 2007 a Monday. Oh God, Carlisle, July 28, 2009 a Tuesday."

Anthony took a deep breath and his voice was still strong but was taking a strain and I could hear it.

"December 15, 2011, a Thursday," a small sob broke through his Dad's final reserve, "God Carlisle, help him."

He took one more deep breath than his grip on my shirt slackened. The nurse standing on the other side of the bed turned the machines off. She gave me a look of bewilderment over what had just happened. A man who had only two days ago had a massive stroke should not have been able to speak that clearly, nor had a grip that strong. She gave me a sad smile.

"I'm really sorry Dr. Cullen. Time of death," she said looking at the clock "June twentieth at 11:42p.m.

My eyes glanced down at the paper clutched tightly in my hand and with blank eyes I scanned the first line.

Born June 20th 11:42pm


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Twilight…obviously. If I did Edward would have been dirtier and I would be lying on a beach right now with Robert Pattinson. *sigh* I also own nothing of Dean Koontz's either. Also BellesYellowRose beta'd this story for me.**

* * *

He that is born to be hanged shall never be drowned. Author Unknown

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

I nodded lightly to the nurse and walked out of the room and down the corridors of the hospital in a daze. When I arrived at my wife's room I took a deep breath and turned the handle and walked in. Immediately my ears perked at the sound of the wailing baby in the room and my eyes locked with Esme. I didn't need to tell her, she knew. Losing both parents in less than a year gave me a yellowed appearance to my usually clear skin, my brown hair had grown in slightly and my normally sparkling blue eyes dimmed a little. However, at first glance of my wife holding our newborn son, I felt a heat warm my heart and a small smile grace my lips. Perhaps in time I would be okay after all.

I reached Esmes side of the bed and slipped my arm around her shoulder planting a chaste kiss to her lips and a small kiss to the crown of my son's head.

"Here Daddy, hold your son"

I lifted the baby from Esmes' arms and cradled him in the crook of my elbow. I looked softly at my son taking in his small nose, the bow of his lips, his hair that laid against his small head in soft curls, the exact brownish shade as Esmes but with red undertones all his own. I gasped in shock though when Edward opened his eyes so I could take them in.

Green, bright emerald green.

Most babies were born with blue or brown eyes that later could change color. Although green eyes weren't unheard of in newborns they were uncommon, but that wasn't really the reason for my astonishment. I remembered the words from my father not fifteen minutes ago.

"Such a strange hair color, look at those eyes." he whispered softly to himself repeating back his father's words.

"Esme have they weighed him yet?' I whispered in shock.

"I can do that now Dr. Cullen" the nurse said taking the baby from his arms and unwrapping him and placing him on the scale. "Seven pounds, six ounces and Twenty-one inches long."

I closed my eyes to calm myself. "And what time was he born?"

Afraid to hear the answer he glanced at Esme and her confused face. Behind him the nurse looked at the chart. "He was born at 11:42pm."

Worry laced my heart. The questions surrounding my fathers' predictions weighed heavy on my mind as I sat beside my wife's hospital bed. The nurse had taken Edward down to the nursery for his assessment and Esme had fallen asleep exhausted. I needed the dark quiet of the early morning to allow myself to think. I remembered stories that my father had told me of his mother. My grandmother Jane was often seen as what was called a fortune teller. Supposedly she once told her father to stay home from work one morning. He followed her advice, and that afternoon the building caught fire trapping everyone on the fortieth floor where he worked. All thirty-six employees died; if his great-grandfather hadn't listened it would have been thirty-seven people dead.

It was hundreds of stories like these that floated through my head. I never held much stock to the idea, I was more a believer in what I could see and touch. Maybe all those stories were true however. If that was the case though why had my father never shown the ability before, why on his death bed had this happened? Could it have been that perhaps some trauma to the brain during his stroke had opened some door. A door allowing my father to see these so called terrible days? He had even given some slight insight as to what would happen, as if perhaps he was seeing these "days" like a movie in his head. With a new resolve I went to the nurses' station and borrowed a calendar. With my paper of dates and the calendar I looked ahead and counted forward allowing for leap years, within an hour I discovered that all the days of the week matched up to the month, day, and year my father had given me.

After a few hours I returned to my wife's room. Edward had been given a bath and Esme had nursed him. My father's doctor came in to give me his condolences and I left a message with the local funeral home about them picking up my father's body later in the morning. One great thing about a small town was that most things could be taken care of themselves in rough times like this. Esme and I both had grown up in Forks and loved this small town. It only made sense that we would stay and raise our family and make a life for ourselves here. By morning when Newton's Funeral Parlor called me back half the town had already heard of my father Anthony's passing and of my son Edward's birth. By afternoon everyone would know.

I sat in the waiting room outside maternity when I was approached by Charlie Swan one of the Fork's police department deputies. There was a lot of talk that one day he would become chief of police and I could understand why, he was a kind and soft spoken man but knew how to be an authorial figure when needed. He carried his two year old son on his hip.

"Carlisle" Charlie said while nodding his head at me and sitting in the chair next to me pulling his son to his knee. "I heard about your Dad, I'm real sorry."

"Thanks Charlie, what are you doing here? I thought Renee wasn't due until September?"

"She was having some false labor her Doctor said, but they will both be fine. We're going home in a few hours"

"Good I'm glad to hear that. Emmett's getting big, it's hard to believe that will be my boy in two years."

"Esme had the baby? I hadn't heard, congratulations Carlisle!" he stood to shake my hand.

"Thank you Charlie, I appreciate that. I'm going to go check on them now, it was good seeing you. I'm glad Renee and the baby are alright."

I walked quickly back to Esmes room with the sudden fear that when I walked in they would be gone. When I pushed open her door Esme was resting on her bed with Edward in the hospital bassinet.

I picked him out of the hospital crib and placed him in my wife's arms. She was beautiful, even with the dark circles under her eyes and the look of fatigue on her face. Her brown hair normally hung in loose waves around her shoulders but now looked sweaty and knotted. Her small frame looked tired in the narrow hospital bed, her eyes sparkled though. Motherhood looked wonderful on her; she had never been so beautiful. I sat on the bed beside her looking into her eyes.

"Esme I have to tell you something."

"Okay Carlisle" she said placing her hand comforting on mine.

"My Dad woke up before he died. He was talking to me."

"Oh Carlisle," she sighed "what did he say?"

I could see her struggle with not being there. Esme loved my father as much as I did, she understood my pain.

"You know how he used to talk about how his mother, my grandma Jane, sometimes knew things. Could make predictions?"

"Yeah, but I thought you didn't put any thought in it, that you didn't believe?"

"Esme, I think he may have been right. Right before he died everything he was saying were predictions, all of them were about Edward."

Esme studied me carefully before taking a breath to speak slowly. "Okay, what kind of predictions?"

I handed her the paper that I had written the dates down on and she took it with the hand not wrapped around Edward. With a shaky grip she read the paper once, twice, and again a third and final time.

"So he got the day, time, and weight right. What are these days about?"

"Esme he also mentioned his unusual hair color and his eyes. These dates, he said that terrible things would happen on them."

All color drained from Esmes face. "Alright, well at least we know he will okay through the first four so we get through those first. Maybe he was wrong and we won't have to worry about any of this." Esme was so strong, always able to see the light through the darkness.

"Perhaps love, but at this point I'm going to say that he was right. He made the other predictions and they were correct, we know this runs in my family I just never believed before. We need to be prepared for this to happen."

"Carlisle have you checked to see if the days of the week match up?"

"I have Esme and they do match. I just don't see how it would be possible for him to know that with the condition he was in. Plus he said Edward would be born TODAY June twentieth. There is no way he could have known what the date was. That's why I'm inclined to believe that it's true, these days will come to pass."

"Then we'll be ready for them Carlisle, together we'll all prepare."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: BellesYellowRose beta'd this a long ass time ago. I don't own Twilight or Dean Koontz' plot. All the photos for this story can be found on my Facebook page, the link is on my profile page. Please read and review. **

* * *

There's much to be said for challenging fate instead of ducking behind it. ~Diana Trilling

* * *

Saturday, August 14, 1999

Eighteen Years Old

The First Terrible Day

* * *

**Edward POV**

I awoke with dread in my heart; I looked at the clock on my bedside table and saw it was just past nine in the morning. Without moving I knew what I would find when I rolled over but I did it anyway.

"Hey Ali"

She gave me a sheepish smile and grabbed my hand.

"How long have you been in here?" I questioned while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with the hand Alice wasn't gripping.

"Since just before midnight. If something happened I wanted to be here."

"Alice," I chuckled, "I don't think anything is going to happen to me while I'm in my bed."

"Of course nothing would happen in your bed, you big virgin." Alice cantered happily.

"Oh God, Ali shut up"

"Hey don't blame me; you left yourself wide open for that one." Alice paused than snickered to herself, "wide open."

"Alice you're such a pervert."

"I know and you love me for it." she snickered

I had been in two relationships in my lifetime. Kate and I had started dating Freshman year and stopped when she moved to Alaska with her family half way through Sophomore year. Tanya came into the picture four months later and we dated for about six months before we both decided we were better off friends. Up until this point I had gone all the way to third base, and almost to home one drunken night with Tanya. Before she puked all over me and the bed that we were in at my friend Jaspers' party.

"Is Jazz spending the day with you?" I asked Alice. She and Jasper had been dating about a year and as far as I could tell they were made for each other.

"I don't know Edward, I told him I would but I feel like I should be with you."

"Ali, I would feel much more comfortable if you weren't with me. I don't want to have to worry that something might happen to you."

"Edward maybe Mom and Dad were right, maybe you should just stay in bed and…"

"Ali, you're only saying this because you're scared. We've been through this; I need to live a normal life. If fate wants me it will find me, regardless of where I am."

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head. Her long brown hair, tangled from sleep got caught in my fingers as I rubbed my hand through it. She fit easily into my arms, she was short barely reaching the 5 foot 2 mark. Her thin arms gripped my waist tightly, she was small, but strong. She was so much like our mother; she had the same brown hair and green eyes. It was the inside though that was so much like our mother. They both had bubbly personalities and the biggest hearts that were open for everyone. Alice and my mother had more friends than anyone I knew. They welcomed everyone in their lives and didn't have any enemy's. It was just too hard for anyone to hate them, they were just too sweet for that.

"Go get ready for Jazz, Alice I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast in a twenty minutes."

"Okay," she conceded place a kiss square on top of the fabric in the middle of my chest. She hopped from my bed and danced her way to my door closing it behind her. I swear that girl doesn't walk anywhere, twirling and dancing about is more her style. Then again that's what she is, a dancer. Music related talents run through my mom's side of the family.

I hauled my tired ass out of bed and headed for my private bathroom. I wasn't going to admit it to anyone but I had slept like shit last night. Tossing and turning, I was scared and worried. Don't get me wrong, it was more though the anticipation that kept me awake. It was like being seven years old and having the equivalent of five Christmas Eves all rolled into one. After showering and shaving I went to my walk-in closet and pulled on some dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt.

I happen to glance in the mirror and caught my reflection. I was the perfect combination of both of my parents. I had the same brown hair as my moms, but with more red. It was wavy like hers, but since mine was shorter it had a tendency to be all over the place. My green eyes were also a trait from my mother. From my father I took his square jaw line, and strong straight nose. We were both tall pushing over six feet and we both had a lean but muscular build. I sighed running my hand through my wet hair then put my socks and shoes on.

The third floor was entirely mine. I had a large bedroom with the walk-in closet and in suite bathroom. My bedroom walls were a dark grey and the carpet was a white and grey striped. Two grey upholstered armchairs sat in one corner across from a tall window. The grey upholstered headboard was large with an all-white comforter and pillows. It was simple and masculine, but mostly it was comforting. Across the hall was my music room. It held my black baby grand piano, a keyboard, electric and acoustic guitars and a black wrap around leather couch. The walls were red and the carpet was plush and white. Jasper and I would go in there and play music together all the time. As long as he wasn't wrapped around my sister of course.

I walked down the stairs and through the living room to the kitchen where my mom was making breakfast.

"Mmmm, French toast. My favorite."

"I know, that's why I made it." she gave me a watery smile. I knew how hard she was trying.

"Thanks mom, it looks great."

I sat at the bar stool on the counter and dug in the bacon was crispy too, just the way I loved it.

"Mom what are your plans today?"

"I have to go to the Newton's house. I'm finishing up their master bedroom, then the bank to drop off some papers, and the grocery store." My mother had returned to Interior Decorating after Alice started school. It gave my mother something to fill her day with. When Alice and I were younger she made the hours' work around our fathers at the hospital. That way one of them was always home with us. Now that we could take care of ourselves she mostly worked during the day.

"I'll go to the bank for you, I have nothing to do and I need to keep busy."

"Edward, I don't know…"

"Mom, you have to understand. Alice, Dad, and you are my life. I love you all so much. If you're with me today, one of you could get hurt. That's not a chance I'm willing to take. I know I'll survive today, one of you might not."

"But Edward-

"Mom," Alice said from the doorway, "let him do it. He's eighteen, we have to trust him and hope he's making the right choices." Alice gave our mother a pointed stare and my mother sighed with defeat.

"Alright Edward, here are the papers. Just give them to the teller and that's all you need to do."

I got up off the stool and put the papers under my arm tucking them to my side and put my plate in the sink. I kissed my mother on the cheek and walked passed Alice through the doorway.

"Thank you for supporting me Alice," I whispered so only she could hear.

"You're welcome. Just make sure you return with your arms still attached please."

I gave her my famous crooked smile and grabbed my keys from the table in the entry way and headed to my car. Losing limbs was a running joke between Alice, Jasper and I. Outside of family Jazz was the only one who knew of my fated five terrible days. We joked halfheartedly that since I would be around for at least three more maybe I would lose a limb each time. At this point joking around was often the only way to deal with an unknown situation. It helped keep me grounded and sane in a world where the unknown was inevitable and scary.

I climbed in my car, a Volvo, one of the safest cars in America. Which I find rather ironic that my parents would buy me this car, I'm going to live until at least 2011 that much is a guarantee. I drove down our long driveway and onto the main road heading into town. I drove a little slower than I normally would. Keeping my eyes on the road and into the woods on both sides just to be careful. I pulled into the parking lot of the small bank, the only one in Forks to be exact.

It was mostly one large open room with a few desks to the right and the teller counter straight ahead. Had I looked a little further to the right I would have seen a hallway in front of some smaller rooms. If I had looked a little longer I would have seen the man with the gun come into the main room and fire his weapon into the ceiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own nothing and BellesYellowRose beta'd this a million years ago.**

* * *

I hope life isn't a big joke, because I don't get it. Jack Handey

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Get down on the ground now!" The gunman yelled.

I dropped down on my stomach with my hands flat on the floor in front of me. Fuck my life, so this is my first terrible day? I looked over toward the man and saw him waving a gun in the tellers face. You could see the fear in Mrs. Copes' eyes, and I glanced through the room and sighed with relief when I realized that there were no other customers.

"Give me all the money in the drawers and then open the safe and give me all that money! Hurry!NOW!"

"Sir, I can give you the money in my drawer but it's not much since it's Saturday. The bank manger isn't here, I can't open the safe only he can."

Just then my worst nightmare came true, the door chimed as it opened and a young woman stepped inside with her head down digging through her purse. When she looked up you could see the shock register on her face. Her eye's widening as she took in the sight before her.

"What the fuck is going on?" she spat out.

My heart rate picked up with the sight of her. She was probably around my age maybe a little older. Her long brown hair hung in waves past her shoulders and her pale creamy skin was almost glowing. Her lips were pouty and pink, and her eyes were a dark brown. She was taller than Alice I knew that much, maybe 5 foot 5. All I could think was this woman was gorgeous, I had never seen her before, and she was probably going to die because of me.

He man pointed his gun at her and stalked toward her. At first glance I could see the fear in her eyes but it quickly changed to stone strength. She stood taller, squared her shoulders and widened her stance. Cocking her eyebrow at him she said, "This is a very bad idea, sir."

He threw his head back and laughed at her. "You're a spitfire aren't you?"

"Why yes sir I am, but that's not why this is a bad idea."

"Then tell me sweetheart," he retorted, "Why is this a bad idea?"

She snorted very un-lady like but I had to admit it made her even more appealing. "Maybe because my father is the Chief of Police and he's waiting in the marked police car right outside this door."

Holy shit! So this is the Chief Swan's daughter. Everyone had heard of her but most hadn't seen her in years. When the chief was offered the position everyone knew his wife Renee wasn't happy about living in Forks the rest of her life. The divorce was finalized before the end of the year taking both of their kids with her to Seattle. Everyone knew that Charlie still saw his kids all the time but he usually traveled to Seattle to see them. Holidays, Birthdays, and long weekends were a staple in Chief Swan's life. Everyone knew how much he loved his kids.

All I could remember was that Emmett was in college and played football. And his daughter, apparently this beauty in front of me was wicked smart and tough as nails. The gunman's yelling pulled me out of my head when I saw him reach behind her to lock the door.

"We might have some fun later, sweetheart. After I gather up all this money I might need a hostage. You would be perfect for me."

The looks he was giving her made me cringe in anger. I wasn't naive or stupid, I knew how the world worked. Bad things could happen to good people for no reason at all. One of my biggest fears was that something would happen to Alice, Jasper, or my Mom and Dad. That would definitely be a terrible day in my eyes. I would be pissed if this beautiful girl was raped or killed because of me and my feeling like I had to walk into this bank today of all days. My determination to try and continue my life on like normal. Even though all I could currently see was that my Grandfather was right, my life would never be normal.

She gave another snort to the gunman and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not going anywhere with you. Go get your money and then get the fuck out of here. I have stuff to do today."

I couldn't help but admire her spirit and strength, I was afraid though that in this situation it would get her hurt.

"Look here you little bitch," he stepped closer pointing the gun directly into her throat, "I'm running this game and you are just a pawn in it. Now I'm giving you the opportunity to upgrade from pawn to queen. All you have to do is sit your ass down on the floor over there next to pretty boy and shut the fuck up."

"I think I'll just stick to being a pawn thanks, I will however go sit next to pretty boy."

She shifted her gaze to me and I saw her eyes widen slightly as she took me in. Was she undressing me with her eyes? I really hope she is because the first thing I do when I get out of here was ask her out on a date. She walked slowly to me and sat on the floor next to me and I sat up Indian style next to her. I figure if she can sit so can I.

The gunman made his way back over to Mrs. Cope and leaned across the counter and started speaking softly to her. I used the opportunity to turn toward her.

"Hi I'm Edward." I stuck out my hand for her to shake. God, I'm such a dork.

She smirked slightly and grasped my hand. Her hand was small in mine and her skin was soft and warm.

"I'm Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella."

"So your Chief Swans daughter?"

"Yeah, I had some stuff to take care of and I came down to visit my Dad."

"So is he really outside right now?"

She snorted again softly, "No, but he will be in about two minutes."

"Why two minutes?"

She pulled her purse into her lap and stuck her hand in and pulled out a cell phone so she had access to it but it was still in her purse. She dialed a number quickly and put it to her ear. The gun man still had his back turned.

"Hey, Daddy," she whispered. God, she was going to get herself killed. I turned my body so I sat in between her and the gunman. "I'm at Forks First National and we have a 2-11, white male approximately six feet, a one hundred an eighty pounds. I only see one gun, a Glock 9mm. Three hostages total and no shots fired yet" she was silent for a moment before continuing. "Okay Daddy we will, love you."

"He told us to sit tight, he's on his way," She looked at me and I gaped at her. She shrugged her shoulders "What?"

I chuckled "I can't believe you just did that."

"Well Edward he was stupid enough not to take our cell phones or my purse for that matter. What if I had a gun in here?"

"Do you have a gun in there?"

"No, I wish I did. If I hadn't switched purses this morning I would have had a can of pepper spray. My dad keeps me in stock with that shit, I didn't bring it though why the hell would I need it in Forks?"

I saw movement in the corner of my eye and noted that the gunman was walking toward us. Apparently his conversation with Mrs. Cope was over.

"Hand over your purse sweetheart we don't want you getting the wrong idea." She laughed lightly under her breath and handed it to him. "What about you pretty boy got a cell phone on you?"

I reached in my pocket and pulled it out handing it to him.

"Give me your wallet too." I handed that to him as well.

He pulled out my license from my wallet and his eyes widened. "Cullen?" he asked, "You Dr. Carlisle Cullen's son?"

I nodded my head in affirmation, "Yeah I am"

"Well than this is perfect," he said crouching down in front of us, "You see the teller over there can't access the safe and she is the only one here. She only has a grand in her drawer and I need more than that. So I figure a doctors son and a police chief daughter are about the best hostages to have. Hopefully I can make quite a bit of money on you two. Which means just one thing."

"And what's that?" Bella replied with a bit of arrogance.

He stood up and strode over to Mrs. Cope putting his gun level with her head and pulled the trigger. The room erupted with a bang that made my ears hurt. Then made worse by the silence afterwards. I could see blood covering the wall behind where she stood and I gaped in shock over what just happened.

"That means that I don't need the teller anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I still own nothing and BellesYellowRose beta'd. There is a minor violence warning in this chapter, it's not bad at all but better safe than sorry. Please Read and REVIEW!**

* * *

Man plans, God laughs. Unknown

* * *

**Edward POV**

I looked over at Bella, she was leaning forward with her elbows on her knees, her hands covering her face. I felt the need to protect and comfort this small woman next to me so I placed my hand on her back and began rubbing soothing circles.

"He just shot her." she whispered

"I know we'll be okay, your Dad will be here soon." As I said that the flashing lights of a police cruiser light up the room through the window.

"Well, Well. Looks like your Daddy really is here. Now I can get my money." He walked back over to where Bella's purse lie and started digging through it. Pulling out her cell phone he flipped it open and scrolled though the numbers. Finding the one he wanted he pressed the send button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello Chief Swan, how are you this fine morning?" the gunman said into the phone, "I have your beautiful daughter in here with me. I also have Dr. Cullen's son, so I will make my demands known. I want the bank manager here in twenty minutes to open the safe and I want all the money out of it. Then I want a ransom of thirty thousand dollars for your daughter to be released and thirty thousand for Dr. Cullen's kid. On top of that I want safe passage out of here or I shoot one of the kids. I already killed the teller so you know I'm good for it."

The gunman was silent into the phone for a minute. "Okay, Chief but you better hurry because my gun or my dick might get a little antsy on your daughter and we don't want that now, do we?" He closed the phone and slid it into his pocket. He walked across the room and pulled a chair to sit right in front of the locked doors and began picking at his fingernails.

"Are you alright, Bella?" I glanced over at her. The color had returned to her face and her eyes were back on me.

"Yeah, Edward. I'm okay, just a little in shock. I didn't think he would really shoot her."

"Yeah, neither did I. Maybe it would help if we just talked?" I looked over at her and she nodded her head, "So I thought you lived in Seattle what are you doing in Forks?"

"Well," she whispered, "My mom got remarried a couple of months ago to a minor league baseball player and he just got transferred to Florida. There's no way I'm leaving my Dad and my brother so since I can't live on my own I have to live here with my Dad for senior year. I came down to bring some of my stuff and register at Forks High on Monday."

Now this was fantastic news for me. If she agreed to go on a date with me, she would make living here so much easier. Of course as long as she said yes and of course as long as we made it through this bank robbery. Hopefully with all appendages still attached. God it would suck if they weren't.

"So Edward, are you still in school?"

"Yeah, I'll be a Senior this year too so is my best friend Jasper. My sister Alice is dating him and she will be a Junior. I know it isn't Seattle but I think you'll like it here."

She smiled and her cheeks tinted a soft pink blush. "I think you're right. I think I will like it here." She pushed her shoulder into mine and gave a soft laugh

"So Bella, do you have a boyfriend in Seattle?"

"No, I don't" I mentally fist pumped, "Do you think maybe you might want to go to dinner or a movie

with me sometime?"

"Sure, Edward I would love to. We just need to take care of this pesky hostage situation and we'll be good to go."

I laughed softly, "Yea, I guess we have to get out of this mess first, but don't worry it will be over before midnight."

"Oh yeah? How do you know that."

Without even thinking, "Because today is August Fourteenth." I closed my eyes. Oh shit, I hadn't meant to say that.

"What does August Fourteenth have to do with anything?"

Oh well, what the hell. If she is going to think I'm crazy she might as well know before our date. I chuckled softly, "Well Bella, August Fourteenth has everything to do with it."

"Care to elaborate there Edward?"

"Sure. Let me ask you though do you have an open mind or are you a what you see in front of you is all there is kind of girl?"

Bella sat thoughtfully, "I'd like to think I have an open mind."

"Okay, well it's kind of a long story."

She looked around the room with a grin on her face, "Well as luck would have it, I don't have anything going on right now."

I chucked under my breath and shook my head. "Too right you are. Well it really started with my Great-Grandmother. See she could see the future so to speak. She once warned her father not to go into work one day so he didn't and everyone in his office died. She also helped her father in which stocks to buy and when so that's how my Great-Great Grandfather became a self-made millionaire. I could give you a dozen instances where she told the future."

"I believe you, Edward. I think that some things just go beyond explanation. What does that have to do with today though?"

"Well, then we would need to go to her son. My Grandfather Anthony on my Dad's side. See a couple of days before I was born he had a really bad stroke. My Grandmother had died six months before and he was miserable without her. My parents knew it was just a matter of time before he went to be with her. When my mom went into labor my Grandfather took a turn for the worse. He hadn't regained consciousness since the stroke and with my mom's urging my Dad stayed with him. Imagine everyone's surprise when he woke up minutes before I was born. My Dad was with him, he said that it looked like my Grandfather Anthony was blind. He also said that the stroke was so bad and so debilitating that he never should have woke up. He did though. He speech was perfect when it shouldn't have been, he grabbed my Dad's arm so tightly that he had a bruise for a few days after. It was what he said though that was so strange."

Bella wrinkled her forehead making line in between her eyebrows, I wanted to kiss them. "What did he say to your Dad?"

"Well, he told him the exact time I would be born which coincidently was the same time my Grandfather died. How much I weighed, how long I was, generally what I would look like. He also called me by name which my parents hadn't told anyone what my name would be."

"That's incredible," she whispered softly.

"That's only half of it." I chuckled, "He also told my Dad that in my life I would have to endure five terrible days he called them. He told my Dad that he needed to help me. Then he gave my Dad the Month, Day, Year and what day of the week they each fell on. After he passed my Dad checked the days and it all matched up."

"And today is one of those days?" Bella asked

"Yeah the first of my five terrible days."

"So why not just lock yourself in your room from midnight to midnight and stay there."

"Well that was a thought. After my sister Alice was old enough to understand the story she became obsessed with fate and destiny. She kind of got the rest of us wrapped up in it too. Trust me there were a lot of family discussions at the dinner table about how to handle these days. My parents wanted me to lock myself in my room. Alice, however believed that if fate was really at work here that it would just come find me at my house instead of where I was supposed to be. That was really the nail in the coffin for me, I couldn't put my family in harms way. I know I'll survive at least until my last day, but there is no guarantee that they would."

"I would imagine that would be a deal breaker for you." She replied thoughtfully

"It would be. Something happening to them or my friend Jasper, that really would be a terrible day for me."

"So what was your plan today?"

"Well, I was just going to go about my day as normally as possible. My mom needed an errand ran so I offered. I've done it a million times for her before, I figured this was as normal as I could get."

"So are you going to just stay home on the next day?"

"Hmmm…I don't know. I still believe that if fate wants me it's going to find me regardless. Besides I think there is more at work here than I originally thought. If I had stayed home today, I wouldn't have met you."

"You would have met me at school though."

"Yeah but by then some other guy could have already asked you out. I got to do it first because I came here today instead of staying at home."

"Very true Edward. So when are these other four days?"

"Well the next one is Friday September 13, 2002. Then…"

"September thirteenth? That's my birthday."

"Really? Hmm…" I wondered if that was a coincidence, "Well Bella I have to admit that's kind of ironic. The third day is Monday February 5, 2007. The fourth is Tuesday July 28, 2009. Then the final day is Thursday December 15, 2011."

"So on the final day you'll be what?" she added in her head, "twenty-nine or thirty?"

"My birthday is in June so I'll be thirty"

"Just think though Edward, if you make it through all those days you can live your life in peace after the last one."

"I guess I just always figured I wouldn't live past the last one. I think my family struggles with it more than I do, especially my parents. They got to see some of this fate stuff first hand. I kinda wonder if maybe I didn't really believe in it all. I'm starting to now though."

The gunman stood up and walked toward the door. Frankly I completely forgot he was still here. He turned the lock and let a small man inside the building.

"Umm…I'm the bank manager. I'm here to open the safe for you."

"Good," the gunman ordered, "it's about time."

The gunman lead the small man into the lobby and pointed the gun at him. Looking over at us he motioned us forward.

"You two get behind him we're all going to go into the vault together."

Bella and I stood up and followed the small man down the hallway toward a large door. I kept Bella in front of me and kept my hand on her lower back. No way was I going to let this lunatic anywhere near her. The small man began turning the combination on the door and I could see the sweat bead on his forehead. Finally after a few tense minutes I hear a beep and the door was pulled open.

"Okay, now all of us are going to go in." He threw a bag on the floor, "Fill this up with all the money."

The small man looked around nervously then spoke softly. "We're a small bank sir. I'm afraid there isn't much money in here."

"Shut the fuck up and just get it in the bag you dumb ass!" Pointing the gun at his temple. The man began to shake and opened a drawer to his right. He pulled the bag on the floor closer to him and began putting in money bound in paper bands.

"How much is there?" the gunman asked the manager.

"Guessing sir maybe around a hundred thousand. We're a small bank and this is a small town."

"Is this all the money that's in this bank?"

"Along with the money in the tellers drawer, yes this is it." He told him zipping up the bag and handed it to the gunman.

"Great, that's all I need." Then he pointed the gun at the managers head and pulled the trigger. The loud bang was all I heard as I grabbed Bella and pulled her into my chest. The gunshot echoed in the small room and made my ears ring with pain. I kept my eyes averted from the man's body. I was probably going to have nightmares as it was and I didn't need the visual to go with it. Keeping Bella's face tucked into my chest tightly I couldn't bear to let her see it either.

"Okay," the gunman said cheerfully, "Back into the lobby you two go."

I pushed Bella ahead of me fearful that if I didn't I would be locked in here with that body, leaving Bella defenseless. The gunman hefted the bag over his shoulder and walked behind us with his gun pointed at my head the entire time.

"Now sit back down where you were I have another call to make." Pulling Bella's phone back out of his pocket and made a call again. "Chief Swan, its so good to speak with you again. Just so you know you won't be getting the manager back. See I wasn't to happy with him so he's gonna lay around in the vault for a while. Any luck on my way out of here and the ransom for these two?" he paused to listen to the chief speak briefly, "Hmmm…I see. Well call me back when he gets here and you have arrangements for me. No funny business either or your daughter goes with me."

He flipped the phone closed and sat back down on his seat in front of the door. "Well apparently Dr. Cullen is on his way to the bank in Port Angeles. He is getting the ransom money for both of you. I guess the Chief doesn't have that kind of cash and Dr. Cullen offered it."

I closed my hand around Bella's tightly. Of course my father would pay it. As much as I hate to admit it, the gunman could have asked for a million a piece and it wouldn't have even touched the principle amount on what my parents had in the bank. My Great Grandmother had used her gift to earn her family multimillion's of dollars. She firmly believed in karma though, and made sure as the money transferred from generation to generation that a large portion was donated to charities and the community.

Bella and I continued to make small talk and played twenty questions to pass the time. I was afraid if we didn't keep our minds off what we had witnessed so far this morning that we would go into shock. I learned a lot about her in that hour we waited and was surprised to find that we had a lot in common. We both confessed we had no desire to go to college. She admitted that all she wanted was to open a bookstore in Forks to be close to her father. Especially since her brother and his serious girlfriend were planning to settle here after they graduated from college. She admitted she also had been writing short stories for years and really wanted to write a novel. I told her that I had composed many songs on my piano and had already sold two of them. I admitted to her that music was my escape and that it was all I really wanted to do for work. When we did disagree we would bicker back and forth on who was right but it was all in good fun. Bella seemed pretty easy going but under the surface you could see the fire in her eyes. The same fire that I saw when she first walked in the bank doors.

We continued to hold hands tightly offering each other comfort, and honestly I just didn't want to stop touching her. As her thumb would make the rubbing circuit over mine I would calm instantly. Just when we began discussing favorite books Bella's phone rang from the gunman's pocket.

"Hello, Chief what do you have for me?" Listening closely the man leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. After a few minutes his eyes shot up to look at both of us and his eyebrows furrowed. "No, I'll let one of them go before my ride gets here, but not both. I need one with me until my ride gets here, when I board I'll let the other one go. Send someone in with the ransom money and I'll send one of the kids out."

My eyes instantly shot over to Bella the same time her eyes looked to me. I knew without a doubt in my mind I would let her go first and I would stay. Three hours with this woman had already left me feeling as if I would do anything for her. I could also read her eyes as if they were a book spread open before me, and I knew she would do the same for me. I had to prevent that from happening though. If I left first I knew that would not be the end of my terrible day. This beautiful woman in front of me would be ravaged against her will and possibly killed and I would not allow that to happen.

Today was only my first terrible day, I knew I would survive, Bella though had no guarantees. I squeezed Bella's hand feeling how small it was in mine, and began planning on how in the hell I was going to get her to leave this building before me. Before I could even begin to formulate a plan the gunman looked straight at us.

"You know I'm really not a bad guy. My name is Garrett. I had a wife and a son. That's why I need the money. My wife said I was a horrible father and took me to court, she took away my boy James. My boy is nineteen, he wants to go to college. He told me if I had the money to send him to school he would see me, but only then."

"Garrett," Bella interrupted, "If your son really loved you he would see you no matter what. Why do you have to give him money to be his father."

Garrett the gunman stalked straight up to Bella with rage covering his face and back handed Bella right across the face. As quickly as I could I pulled her behind me and crouched on the floor in front of her.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch!" he yelled. His arms waving and pacing the floor. This guy was seriously off his rocker, I could almost see the crazy in his eyes. "You don't know anything about my boy, James is a good man. I'm gonna get him his money for school and then he will let me be his father."

I felt Bella let in a choked sob behind me and as Garrett began to pace away from us he was muttering to himself and clawing at his face. I looked behind me, with my hands framing Bella's face, I got her to look up at me. A small trickle of blood leaking out of the corner of her mouth and she had tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I said softly to her rubbing my thumbs over the apples of her cheeks. All she did was nod her head yes and bury her head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her trying to protect her as best as I could. We sat in silence for close to an hour, and as I alternated between looking at the clock, Bella, Garrett and the front door. I sat on the floor with Bella tucked under my arm rubbing calming circles on her back. We didn't talk like we did before, we didn't need to. Just holding her and comforting her was enough. As the ticking clock filled the silent room all that could be heard was Garrett's whispers to himself. I seriously think he had reached his limit which made him even more dangerous. Bella's phone ringing in his pocket shattered the silence as Garrett answered it.

"Hello, Chief." He whispered sounding so defeated into the phone. Walking away from us, I was unable to hear the rest of his conversation. He walked closer though and I heard, "Yes I understand. Okay, hold on." he walked forward toward me and handed me Bella's phone.

"Hello"

"Hello, son this is Chief Swan are you and my daughter alright?"

"Yea, Chief we're okay. Is my Dad here with the money yet?"

"Yes, son he is, we're ready to send an officer in with it but he is only going to let one of you go. I'm thinking he wants a shield to board the helicopter with. He promised not to take the hostage with him. At this point we have to trust him. I already told him that if he tried to board with the hostage we would shoot him. As long as he doesn't though we'll let him go and arrest him at landing. He doesn't know that though of course."

"I understand Sir. So when will they be coming in for Bella?"

I was met with silence than I heard Charlie's voice filled with emotion. "Son, are you saying your gonna let my little girl come out first."

I looked down into Bella's eyes filled with shock as she began to shake her head no to me.

"Yes sir, that's exactly what I'm saying."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I own nothing and BellesYellowRose beta'd this a long time ago. Please read and REVIEW!**

* * *

If fate means you to lose, give him a good fight anyhow. William McFee

* * *

**Edward POV**

"No Edward you can't." Bella shook her head vigorously, "You need to get out of here first and you know why." she gave me a pointed look. I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Chief," I said into the phone, "Just come in and get Bella." then I hung up the phone and handed it back to Garrett. He eyed me wearily, I think he wanted Bella to stay but I couldn't let that happen. I felt the loss of Bella before I realized she had pulled away from my side.

Oh, shit.

The fire was back, the look on her face made it well known she was pissed and I could see it. In her body, in her eyes, her hands clenched. I felt my balls shrivel and pull up into my body. I thought it was only mothers who had that look. I was wrong though, all women must have it programmed into their brains because she was pissed and it radiated through her.

I looked up to see Garrett back in his corner muttering to himself, lost in his deranged head where at least everyone knew him.

"Edward, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" she whispered, "You know you have to leave first. If your grandfather really was right you need to get out of here."

"Bella," I interrupted, "I know I'll survive beyond this day. It's guaranteed, you might not though. When I touch you I feel something, something I've never felt before. It's like we're supposed to be together. I know I just met you, and it probably sounds crazy but it's the truth. I can't be with you forever if you're dead or if that madman destroys you so badly you can barely function. I need you whole and alive so I can take you on the date I promised."

Her face softened and her eyes began to tear. Her head lowered to keep the appearance that she was fine, but I knew she wasn't. After a few moments she sniffed looked up and squared her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"We'll see how it plays out Cullen, I'm not the kind of girl that needs rescued though."

"I know Bella; it just makes sense for you to leave first."

We sat in silence for another fifteen minutes before the ringing phone came from Garrett's pocket. He was not holding up well, you could see the strain that today had taken on him. I was betting he was already mentally unstable and killing two people, I believe had sent him over the edge.

"Chief? Yes….uh huh…okay send him in." he closed the phone and put it back in his pocket. He walked to the door unlocked and stood back away from it pointing his gun directly at it, waiting. After what seemed like forever an officer approached the door and carefully opened it.

"I have the money, it's all in this bag so I'll set it on the floor and then I'll leave with the girl."

"No." he said keeping the gun on the officer, "He can go, she stays with me." I could feel the panic begin to build up in my chest. I couldn't leave her in here.

I stood up and prepared to fight for her to leave first if I had to, but Bella rose up right along with me. The officer's eye traveled between Bella and me and I could see as his thoughts began to take in that we were ready for a fight. Before I could even blink the officer pulled his gun from his holster and pointed it at Garrett, but he was too late. Before he could even fire Garrett had put a bullet straight into the man's head.

With the commotion in the room I barely noticed the blur pass in front of me and the loud grunt that escaped Garrett's lips. It seemed as if everything was in slow motion, like the officers body was still falling slowly to the ground. Everything was moving at a snail pace. I saw Bella tackle Garrett to the ground his nose bleeding heavily from the force of her elbow, but I couldn't move. I was stuck rooted to the spot where I stood and was trying to get my brain to catch up to what was happening around me.

Just as Bella and Garrett began to struggle she planted a knee firmly into his groin. Garrett's only reaction was to drop the gun and grab himself. I launched across the room pushing the gun across the tiled floor until it stopped to rest under a chair in the corner of the room. I helped Bella grab Garrett's arms and sitting on his chest I pinned him to the floor.

Aware of the commotion coming from inside three more officers came barreling into the bank with their guns drawn straight at Garrett, shouting at him to stay down. Bella and I backed away from Garrett and I tried not to look at the cop's dead body.

Bella ran over to me and hugged me fiercely. I was so happy she was okay and so insanely mad at her for taking a risk. I knew she wouldn't go down without a fight but it scared the shit out of me. I pulled her away from me and looked her over to make sure she was okay. Her cheek was red and beginning to bruise from where Garrett had slapped her earlier and her eyes were misty from unshed tears. I had never in my life seen a woman as beautiful as she looked at that moment.

I placed my hands on either side of her face and threaded them threw her hair and pulled her lips to mine. It started as a chaste kiss, but turned more hungered by the second. As soon as I thought that I wanted the kiss deepened, her mouth opened for me. She was warm and sweet and tasted like heaven. I needed to breathe though, and even though I wasn't ready for the kiss to end I closed my mouth and placed a few more sweet kisses to her lips. I pulled just a few inches away from her face and looked into her eyes and at the same time we both started to grin.

"Ahem" a throat cleared.

Bella and I both looked toward the door at the same time and both of our fathers were standing there staring at us. Chief Swan's face was beginning to turn a strange reddish purple color and my Dad just grinned and shook his head. Almost as if he was internally saying 'Good job, Son.'

Bella ran and launched herself at her father, gripping him in a tight hug. His face quickly turned back to its normal shade and he hugged his daughter fiercely to his chest. I walked over and gave my Dad a quick hug.

"Are you alright son?"

"I'm okay Dad. I'm just really tired all the sudden."

"Yea, it's the adrenaline wearing off. Let's get you home."

I paused and looked at Bella. She was still wrapped up in her father's hug but she was staring at me. I gave her my crooked grin, and she smiled back.

"Alright but I need to say goodbye first." my Dad nodded in approval

"Chief Swan," my Dad interjected, "May I speak with you a moment? I have a few questions for you."

Charlie released Bella reluctantly and followed my father to the other side of the room. Bella came into my arms instantly and I wrapped my arms protectively around her waist. I could feel her playing with her hair at the nap of my neck and I just wanted to stay here in her arms forever.

"So are we still on for that date?" I asked with a grin.

"I would love that, Edward."

"Since both of our cell phones are currently evidence how about we just go out tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at your Dads house around four?"

"That sounds good. I'm assuming you already know where he lives?" she said with a chuckle.

"Yea, small town and all."

"I can't wait Edward. I'm glad you made it through today, I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't."

I gripped her chin and gave her another small chaste kiss. Then it was time to leave, all I really wanted was to drag Bella back to my room and into my bed. Even if it was only just to sleep, I just wanted her in my arms. I told her goodbye and that I would see her tomorrow. As I walked out toward the car with my dad, he filled me in on everything that had happened outside the bank.

"Your mother was extremely upset, she feels responsible since you ran the errand for her. She's at home I had to sedate her; Jasper and Alice are keeping an eye on her."

"It wasn't moms fault, I offered to come here I don't want her to feel guilty."

"Don't worry son, I'll talk to her. Are you going to be okay driving home?"

"I'll be fine; you can follow me if you want."

He nodded his head in acceptance. Just as I was about to climb in my car Bella emerged from the bank with her father right behind her. I looked at her and we both smiled and she gave a small wave before climbing into her father's cruiser.

"You know son," my Dad said as he looked in between Bella and me, "I just remembered something your Grandfather said while he was making his predictions. I didn't write it down because at the time I didn't believe any of this would actually happen. In regards to the first terrible day he said 'she is so beautiful.' I think he saw Bella son."

I looked at my father in shock. He climbed into his car and I did the same. I had survived my first day, so had all my family and even Bella.

Hell I even still had all my limbs.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I own nothing, including some of Bella's speech which was written by Mary Schmich. BellesYellowRose beta'd. LEMON ALERT, please read and REVIEW!**

* * *

"Just living is not enough. One must have sunshine, freedom, and a little flower."

Hans Christian Anderson

* * *

Saturday, May 27, 2000

Eighteen Years Old

* * *

**Edwards POV**

It had been nine months since that fateful first terrible day. Nine months since I survived a gunman trying to rob a bank for his stupid ass son. Nine months since I'd met the love of my life, because that's what Bella was. I picked her up the day after at 4 o'clock sharp and preceded to have the best date of my entire life. She and I came together and blended our lives so easily it was hard to remember a time she wasn't there. She became best friends with Alice and Jasper, we would all hang out at my house, go to dinner and a movie.

My life had become so blissfully normal. I still had a little over two years before my next terrible day and I had every intention to thoroughly enjoy it.

Bella blended well into Forks High School, she had made a few other friends she sometimes did things with but mostly it was the four of us hanging out or just Bella and me. Our families also had come together without a hiccup as well. Bella would cook with my mom, talk about books and literature with my father in our library. Went shopping with Alice and her brother's girlfriend Rose. I even went fishing with her Dad and her brother Emmett when he was down from Seattle. I had only met Bella's mother one time at Christmas she was nice, but seemed kind of flighty.

Garrett was arrested and was sentenced to life in prison without parole. Knowing that he wouldn't have anything to do with my next four terrible days brought comfort in some ways. His family had never been located and I honestly tried not to think about it too much. Maybe this was a bit naïve but I used it as a coping mechanism, we would discuss it as a family when the time got closer for my next terrible day.

One bonus was that now we had Alice on our side. Around Halloween she started having feelings about certain things. First it was not to drink the milk in the fridge because it was spoiled, even though the expiration date was fine. Imagine my surprise when I took a drink from my glass and ended up spitting it in the sink. Then it was that my Volvo was going to break down on the way to Port Angeles to pick up Bella's Valentine's Day gift. Low and behold I was calling roadside assistance halfway there. Every day it progressed until she was having detailed dreams that would come to fruition a few days later.

Lately, she had been having flashes as she called them while she was awake. She explained it like she was watching a movie in her head and she wasn't able to focus on anything else, almost like she couldn't see past whatever 'movie' was playing. Dad took her for an MRI, EEG, and a CT scan plus numerous blood tests and wasn't able to find anything wrong. I think he knew she was inheriting whatever 'visions' that had plagued his side of the family. We kept this information just to those we trusted, our family of four plus Jasper and Bella.

A knock at my door brought me out of my head. Still lying in bed I had yet to get up, I had slept like shit the night before. I was nervous, very nervous.

"Come in." I croaked out. Alice bounded through the door and leaped over me and onto the bed and sat beside me. She had a big grin on her face; Alice and I were so close she knew everything that was happening today. Even if I hadn't told her she probably would have had a vision of it. She sat Indian style on my bed and placed her hands palm up on her knees and closed her eyes.

"I have had a vision my dear brother. Ooohhmmm."

"Oh, God Alice shut up."

"You're going to be saying 'Oh God' a lot tonight." she let out a tiny giggle, "In my vision everything went fine, all of it." she added for emphasis. Tonight was a big night, huge even, a lot was happening. Jasper, Bella and I were graduating late this afternoon, then my parents being the sweet people they were, was going to allow the four of us to have the house to ourselves tonight. Something about keeping us safe from the other 'stupid teenagers' and off the roads. Since the Chief knew all about underage drinking and Alice was going to be here he agreed. Little did anyone know Alice was actually going to be at Jaspers' house with him tonight. Both his parents and our parents were going to stay at a small bed and breakfast in Port Angela's. Hell, I'm sure they knew we would all use the empty houses to our advantage but they were cool parents and they trusted the four of us.

Because that's right, Bella and I were going to lose our virginity tonight. Ever since we have been together we had many ample opportunities. Hell, we had traveled to third base to many times to count. For some reason though we just wanted that last step to be special. Prom seemed to cliché and we wanted an opportunity to be alone without interruptions. So tonight was the night and afterward I had plans to propose to Bella. I had asked my father for his mothers' engagement ring a few weeks ago; he gave a small smile and pulled it from the safe. I had taken it to Port Angeles for a good cleaning and with Alice's all-knowing status now had the ring decreased a size smaller.

My father and mother had both sat me down a week ago, going over the 'marriage is serious' speech. My explanation was simple…

_*Flashback*_

"_Son, your mother and I would like to talk do you have a minute? Can you come to the library?"_

"_Sure, Dad."_

_Following him in and sitting on the couch across from them I was concerned something was wrong. My father grasped my mother's hand tightly._

"_We just wanted to talk for a minute Edward," my mother began, "We both love Bella so much and we_

_can't wait for her to be a part of this family. You're only eighteen though, are you sure you're ready? Marriage is hard and it takes a lot of work and compromise are you sure you're both mature enough for that? Where will you live, what will you do for work?"_

"_Mom, Dad I understand your concern I really do but think of it from my point of view. I know you guys don't like to think about it but what if on my last terrible day I die?" My mother sucked in a breath and my father's eyes widened, "It is a possibility you have to know that, I would only be thirty I don't want to waste time now. I have to live like it could be my last day, that's why I'm doing this now. As for where I'm going to live Bella and I have both discussed our future. Neither of us have any desire for college, I want to keep composing and sell my music. Bella has been working at the bookstore since she moved here. When Mrs. Clearwater sells it Bella wants to buy it from her and run it. We don't need to worry about money since I get my inheritance from Grandpa when I marry. We are set more financially than most couples twice our age."_

_My parents looked at each other with a sad smile, "You're right, son you are and it sounds like you and Bella have discussed this thoroughly. In your grandfathers will he stipulated that I could give out your and Alice's inheritance early if I wanted too. On Monday I'll go to the bank and transfer it to your account immediately, it sounds like you have a wedding to plan, and a house and bookstore to buy."_

_*End Flashback*_

"Edward are you even listening to me?" Alice chaste me.

"No Ali, not really." I smirked

She lay down next to me and gave me a sad smile then sniffed the tears pooling in her eyes.

"You're getting married and moving out and I'll miss you." She croaked out before the water works began.

I chuckled lightly. "Ali, Bella and I are going to stay in Forks. It's true we won't be in the same house but I'll see you all the time. Plus you'll be busy with your senior year and seeing Jasper, you'll be fine." I pulled her over to me and put my arm around her and rubbed her back until her quiet crying stopped.

"I'm really glad you're going to marry Bella. I really love her like a sister Edward."

"I know you do Ali, and I'm glad it makes everything so much better." Alice hopped off the bed and ran toward the door while yelling "You better get up and shower, today is a big day."

And then she was gone I sighed and went to the bathroom showered and was downstairs in the kitchen thirty minutes later.

* * *

Since you never knew what to expect with Forks weather, graduation was held inside. Due to a smallish graduating class and being alphabetized, I was seated in the front row right in the center. Which was fantastic because at the podium in front of me was the most beautiful girl in the world giving her Valedictorian speech.

"_People say that High School is the best time of your life, I'm hopeful they're wrong. High School for me was wonderful; I made a lot of friends and had a lot of fun. However, there is so much more I'm looking forward to. Look around at our graduating class and remember. Some of us will marry, some of us won't. Some of us will have children, some won't. Maybe you'll divorce at forty or maybe you'll dance the funky chicken on your seventy-fifth wedding anniversary. The point is don't congratulate yourself too much or berate yourself either. Your choices are half chance and so is everybody else's."_

Bella's beautiful brown eyes found mine as she continued her speech.

"_My mother always told me that you make your own destiny, that each choice you make will lead you down a different path. For a long time I believed that, now though I'm starting to think differently. Marcus Aurelius once said, 'Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you, and do so with all your heart.' I think those words are much more accurate with how I feel now. Sometimes fate just steps in and takes over, and often it can bring you immeasurable joy. Since apparently I'm supposed to be smarter than all of you."_

The audience all chuckled at her.

"_The principle asked me to give you all some advice. Since I'm the same age as all of you and we have had similar life experiences, I don't know what kind of advice to give you. So I'm going to tell you some of the things my very smart father has told me over the years. He said to do one thing every day that scared me. He told me not to be reckless with other people's hearts, and not to put up with people who were reckless with mine. He told me that sometimes I'll be ahead and sometimes I'll be behind, and that the race is long. In the end though, it's only with myself. So to the class of 2000 I want to say congratulations and I hope that all your dreams come true. Thank you"_

Everyone stood to their feet to give Bella a stand ovation. She blushed a deep scarlet red, because it was just so her. I was so proud of her and I simply couldn't wait for tonight.

After we all accepted our diplomas we all went to dinner in Port Angeles. My parents had rented a room in the back of an Italian restaurant to hold us all. In attendance were my family, Jaspers family, Bella's father and mother and her husband Phil, Emmett, and his girlfriend Rose.

There was a lot of eating, a lot of talking, and a whole hell of a lot of laughter. We were one large family brought together by different paths, fate in its sweetest form. I looked to my right where Bella sat beside me with her hand resting on my thigh. She gave me a small smile and a sweet kiss on the lips; it was if she could read my mind. Soon we were all breaking into groups to leave. I opened my car door for Bella shutting it behind her, and pointed my car back toward Forks. I had an empty house and an engagement ring waiting for me.

I walked through the front door with Bella right in front of me leading the way. I locked it and followed her straight up to my bedroom. She walked halfway across the floor to my bed then stopped and turned around to look at me. Closing my bedroom door softly and locking it, I leaned against it and just stared at her. Her blue dress fit snugly around her body and tapered off loosely the further down it went. Her gaze was steady and sure, that was one of the things I loved so much about Bella. She was a kick ass and take names later kind of girl. She was strong, stubborn and stood like a brick wall. I had never known someone who wasn't afraid of anything the way she was. She never looked back and never second guessed herself.

Even though my nerves were getting the best of me I pushed off the door and walked toward her, I was rewarded with her sweet smile. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I cupped her face so I could look at her.

"I love you, so much Bella." her eyes clouded with tears but never fell.

"I love you too Edward. You're everything to me, I want you now. Please?"

My hands trailed down her jaw to her neck than slid over her shoulders and then down her arms and around her waist. Her hands began unbuttoning my vest and she slid it off my shoulders than started unbuttoning my shirt. She kissed my lips softly than down my jaw than my neck and to my chest. I shrugged out of my shirt and unzipped her dress slowly letting it fall down her body and onto the floor. I gently pushed her back toward my bed and got her to back onto it only in her bra and panties. I slipped off my socks and shoes and crawled up to rest in between her open thighs. We both kissed and touched every spot we were able to reach and before I knew it she had unbuttoned my pants and was pushing them down my hips. I reached under her back to unclasp her bra pulling it off and throwing it on the floor.

"Please Edward, no foreplay. I want you to make me yours, please." I moved up to rest on my knees and pulled off her panties and threw them on the floor with the rest of her clothes. Then I pushed my pants and boxers off and threw them on the floor with everything else.

My hands began at her jaw and moved down touching everything I could and just stared at her. Her collarbone, down and over her breasts, sliding down her ribs and over her stomach. I pushed my long fingers into her to make sure she was ready for me and I lay back down in the cradle between her thighs.

Any nervousness I had felt before was gone. It was just Bella and I, together we could do anything. I knew everything would be fine.

"Please Edward."

"Shhh. You don't need to beg, love. Promise me you'll tell me if I hurt you."

"I promise, Edward."

Placing the head of my shaft at her entrance I pushed forward slightly and was engulfed in her heat. Without pushing in any further I rested my forearms on each side of her head supporting as much of my weight off of her as I could. Staring into her eyes I steadily pushed into her until I couldn't go any further, and we were as close as two people could ever get. A single tear rolled down her face and into her hair.

"Are you okay, am I hurting you."

"No Edward, I just love you so fucking much."

"God Bella I love you to. I have to move though." I ground out. She felt so incredible it was soft and tight. Wet and warm. I never wanted to leave this spot ever again.

She pushed her hips into me making me moan. I slowly pulled out halfway before thrusting back inside her. I kept a slow and steady pace until the room was filled with heavy breathing and quiet groans. I pushed up slightly on my arms changing angles and she wrapped her legs around me causing me to hit spots I wasn't before. I really needed her to cum, and now.

"Harder, Edward."

"Shit Bella, you have to cum now." complying with her request.

"Oh God!"

I felt her clamp down around me making her even tighter than she was before. A couple more thrusts and I was coming right after her. I pushed in as far as I could go and erupted empting everything into her. Collapsing on top of her I buried my face into the crook of her neck.

I encouraged her to keep her legs wrapped around my waist and I picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I walked us into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Once the water had warmed up I gently sat her on her feet on the shower floor, but kept her in my arms. We washed, touched, kissed, but no words were spoken, we didn't need to. Everything that needed to be said was with our touches and staring into each other's eyes. We stayed in until the water ran cold. I dried her off with a towel and sent her back to my bed. When the door shut behind her I got into the cabinet behind the towels and pulled out the ring box. After drying off I pulled the ring out and hid it in the palm of my hand closing my fingers tightly around it. I walked into my bedroom and Bella was buttoning the last button of my shirt, the one she had grabbed from the floor.

"What?" she grinned, "It smells like you."

"I didn't say anything love." I grinned at her; I loved it when she wore my shirts.

While I put on some boxers from my drawer careful to keep the ring in my hand, I crawled into my bed and under the covers and waited for her. She brushed her wet hair and pulled in on top of her head in a messy bun and came to lie beside me. Resting her head on my chest I kissed the top of her head. This was it.

"How are you feeling? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. A little sore, it didn't even hurt."

"Good I'm glad." I took a deep breath, "Bella."

I slid down so I was on my side face to face with her, resting my head on my hand and my elbow on the bed. The ring wedged tightly in my hand lying on my hip. I looked into her eyes.

"Not once did I ever think I would be lucky enough to have someone like you in my life. We both know the possibility that I might be dead at thirty, and yet you're still here with me. All I know is that I could live to be a hundred and it would never be enough time with you. I want every moment with you that I can; I want to have kids with you. I want to marry you, and I can't wait any longer."

I put the ring in front of her, her eyes leaving my face to look at the ring. She gasped and her eyes began to water.

"Now it's my turn to beg, please Bella, marry me?"

"Yes, Edward. I'll marry you. Yes!"

She rolled on top of me kissing my lips over and over again. I placed my palms on either side of her head and stared into her eyes.

"Thank you, Bella. For being everything I didn't even know I wanted." I slid the ring onto her finger where hopefully it would stay for eternity.

To say we got any sleep that night would be the understatement of the century. After my proposal we discussed wedding details. Neither of us wanted to wait long, we both agreed that a small wedding in our favorite meadow was all we wanted. With the help of Alice, Rose, and both our mothers we figured we could pull a wedding off by late summer early fall. We tentatively planned around mid-September just after Bella's birthday, figuring the weather wouldn't be to hot or rainy for an outdoor wedding.

The meadow was simply the most perfect place for us. It was a small clearing just north of my house on our property. We would often go there and just spend the afternoon quietly together, reading our separate books and nibbling on food from a picnic basket. It was also the place that I told her I loved her for the first time. After the wedding talk we made love again, this time with her on top and me sitting against the headboard with my arms wrapped around her. We both fell asleep afterwards in each other's arms, and I woke up with the sun rising through the window, curled around her back. After a few well-placed kisses down her neck and to her shoulder to wake her. I shifted down a little and lifted her leg to rest on my knee. Slowly I entered her from behind and we made love again. This time we came at the same time with my face buried in her neck and her hands behind her buried in my hair.

After another shower we headed downstairs to start breakfast. My parents would be home at noon and we decided to tell them the good news, then head to the station to tell her father. Just as Bella pulled the biscuits from the oven the back door opened bringing in Alice and Jasper. Biting her lip giving a sheepish grin, I just shook my head yes bring forth a scream from Alice as she jumped up and down on the balls of her feet. She threw her arms around my neck hugging me tightly as Jasper hugged Bella telling her 'congratulations.' We traded and Jasper and I gave our back pat man hug while the girls discussed wedding details and we ate breakfast.

After my parents arrived the squeals and hugs began all over again as they congratulated us and welcomed Bella to the family. After we shared our wedding plans with my parents it was time to head to the station to tell her father the big news. His reaction was what I expected he was wary that we were too young. Charlie knew nothing of my five terrible days, in his eyes we were young and had all the time in the world. After some convincing that we loved each other, we would never want anyone else, and I could take care of her financially. Charlie gave his blessing as best he could, we called Emmett from Charlie's office and he congratulated us and teased that we were getting married before him and Rose.

The last twenty-four hours had been hands down the best day of my life, and not once did I hear the clock ticking telling me my time could almost be up.

* * *

**A/N 2: For 2 virgins it's not the most realistic lemon, I know. I figure they've done everything else for months so hopefully they know each other pretty well and have built up some stamina. Also she's on the pill so no baby, at least not yet. ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I own nothing and BellesYellowRose beta'd. All the pictures for this story are on my Facebook page, the link is on my FF profile page. The songs in this chapter is 'Sea of Love' by Cat Power, Just the Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra, and My Destiny by Jim Brickman. Enjoy the fluff everyone, this is the last drama free chapter. **

* * *

"Maybe all one can do is hope to end up with the right regrets." Arthur Miller

* * *

September 23, 2000

Wedding Day

* * *

**Edward POV**

Four months to plan a wedding isn't bad in my opinion. It had been a crazy four months though. My Dad made good on his promise, transferring my entire inheritance into my already decently sized savings account. The 8 million dollars now housed in my account didn't really change much. Since Bella and I have no secrets I told her about the transfer. She asked how much and I told her, her eyes widening slightly. She masked her face back quickly, smiled and gave me a kiss and asked if we could go to our meadow. Yeah, it didn't change anything with her.

It did make it easier to start a life with her though. We house hunted for about two weeks when our realtor gave us a call one morning during a cake testing. She told us a house came on the market that morning just north of my parent's property. After deciding the white cake with the raspberry filling we drove over and took a look with our realtor. We both knew in about 5 minute that this was the house for us. What really cemented the deal was that if you walked out the back door and kept walking for about 5 minutes, you would come right up to our meadow. If I hadn't already believed in fate, I would have been a believer now. We put in our offer that second and a month later we were the proud owners.

The house needed some modifications and some general fixing up, and since it was a house my mother was beside herself to decorate it. Bella and I didn't really care about that kind of stuff so we agreed. Our only demands were that it be comfortable and that one of the four bedrooms was left empty. We knew we would have a baby at some point; keeping it empty just seemed easier that way.

I was still composing and had already sold another song. Bella unbeknownst to her was actually working in her very own bookstore. I bought it from Sue Clearwater a month ago so she could retire and move to California to be with her son. Our deal was that Bella would be given more responsibilities so she could learn everything she needed to know. I didn't want her to find out yet, since it was going to be a wedding present.

So now that we have everything lined up and ready for us. A house that's ready to be moved into, jobs, a supportive family and now it's my wedding day. I would have been a nervous wreck if it wasn't for Alice. I mean really, who has an outdoor wedding in Forks? Not many that's for sure, but Alice insisted as long as we did it today it would be all sunshine and perfect weather.

The wedding planning had all gone off without a hitch, Bella was never a bridezilla so I never even had to worry about that. It also helped that we wanted the same things. A small intimate ceremony with our family and friends in our meadow. Jasper was my best man and Emmett who I had actually become pretty close to was my groomsman. It had worked out perfectly since Alice was Bella's maid of honor and Rose was her bridesmaid. Bella also wanted Angela her only other friend besides us, to be included somehow. So when we learned that her boyfriend Ben played an awesome guitar and Angela sung like an angel, she would sing while the girls walked down the aisle.

Flowers, food, and decorations were all handled by Alice, Rose and my mom, because let's face it we could have cared less. We just wanted to be married, as I stared out my new bedroom window I was brought out of my musings by a knock at the door.

"Hi son, you about ready?"

"Definitely ready dad."

Jasper, Emmett, my dad and I had all gotten dressed at our new house and the girls were at my parents. After putting on my jacket and boutonniere and checking the mirror one final time we headed out the back door and walked to our meadow. The girls had done a fantastic job pulling everything together. Two large tents had been set up side by side to hold tables and chairs for the reception. In between the tents a dance floor had been erected where the cake stood on a table waiting to be devoured. It was almost sunset, Bella and I had decided we wanted the sun to stream thorough the trees during the ceremony so this was the perfect time. After dark though the tents would glow with all the white Christmas lights strung up.

The guests were seated and the minister in place under an archway of pink and white roses. A small white tent had been set up at the end of the aisle behind the guests, that way no one would see the girls until it was time to come down the aisle. As my dad took his chair next to my mother, I saw her wipe lightly at her eyes and I heard Jasper and Emmett shift nervously behind me. Renee and her husband Phil had flown in from Florida the day before and he had escorted her down the aisle and to the front row leaving a seat empty for Charlie. This was Ben and Angela's cue to start the music and I heard the gentle strums from Ben's guitar and the beautiful Alto of Angela's voice.

_Come with me my love_

_To the sea the sea of love_

_I wanna tell you how much I love you_

Rosalie drifted slowly and gracefully down the aisle. Her hair was piled on top of her head in soft curls and the dress she wore was dark pink and strapless hitting just at the knee with a bow tied to one side of her waist. When she reached her position she smiled at me and gave Emmett a wink and I heard him chuckle behind me.

_Do you remember when we met_

_That's the day I knew you were my pet_

_I wanna tell you how much I love you_

Alice came down directly after Rosalie and even though she was just as graceful she had peppiness to her step that was just Alice though. She was wearing the same dress and her hair the same way as Rose. Both of them carrying simple white rose bouquets. With a huge smile she also took her place than I looked down the aisle to see Bella emerging from the tent on Charlie's arm.

_Come with me my love_

_To the sea the sea of love_

_I wanna tell you how much I love you_

Beautiful…if that was even a strong enough word to describe her. Her dress was white and simple, she looked amazing. The top was fitted with a sweetheart neckline and had a strap that wrapped around her neck and connected together over her right breast. There was a white ribbon wrapped snuggly around her waist and the dress floated down to the ground softly. Her hair was all on top of her head in loose curls just like the other girls and she had a simple white veil clipped under all her hair. Her makeup and jewelry were simple and she was carrying a large bouquet of white and light and dark pink roses. Before I could barely blink she was standing in front of me, and I was in awe of her.

"Dearly, beloved we are gathered here today in this beautiful meadow before the sight of God to join together Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony. Marriage is a sacred vow that is not to be entered into lightly, so if anyone has any objections let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Except for the slight breeze of the wind the meadow was silent.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Charlie spoke but my eyes were locked intently with Bella's, "Her mother and I do." With that Charlie kissed Bella lightly on the cheek and handed me her hand. I gripped it tightly and she squeezed back in greeting and we turned to face each other.

"Edward, do you before the sight of God and your friends and family promise to love Isabella for the rest of your life? Do you promise to honor and protect her with all that you are able? Do you promise to love her in sickness and in heath, in good times and in bad, for richer or poorer, forsaking all others commit yourself only unto her for eternity. If so, say I do."

"I do." a single tear drifted down her cheek and I wiped it away with the hand not holding hers.

"Isabella, do you before the sight of God and your friends and family promise to love Edward for the rest of your life? Do you promise to honor and protect him with all that you are able? Do you promise to love him in sickness and in heath, in good times and in bad, for richer or poorer, forsaking all others commit yourself only unto him for eternity. If so, say 'I do.'

"I do." she repeated.

"Edward, Isabella's ring please."

I turned to take Bella's ring from Jasper. It was a white gold band that had small diamonds going all the way around it. An eternity ring the jeweler had told us, which was fine by me. An eternity was what I wanted with Bella. When I had turned back Bella had handed her flowers off to Alice and was waiting patiently for me with a small smile on her face.

"Edward repeat after me. 'Isabella, I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love, honor, and cherish you. In all times, in all places. And in all ways, forever."

"Isabella," I repeated, "I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love, honor, and cherish you. In all times, in all places. And in all ways, forever."

I slipped the ring on her finger and gripped her hand tightly.

"Isabella, Edwards ring please." She turned to accept the ring from Alice's hand and turned back to me.

"Repeat after me, Edward, I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love, honor, and cherish you. In all times, in all places. And in all ways, forever."

She wiped a stray tear from her cheek and slipped the plain white gold ring on my finger.

"Edward, I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love, honor, and cherish you. In all times, in all places. And in all ways, forever."

"From this day forward Edward and Isabella will not walk alone. There is no greater gift than this. May your hearts be your shelter and your arms your home. May you walk together through all things. May you feel deeply loved, for indeed you are. May you always see the innocence in each other's eyes. And may you feel this joy forever. So by the power vested in me by the church and the state of Washington, I now pronounce you man and wife. Edward you may kiss your bride."

I cupped her face in my hands and I felt her hands close around my back. And I kissed her gently for the first time as my wife. I vaguely remember the clapping and the hooting and hollering from Emmett behind me. As we pulled apart I looked deeply in her eyes and just like our very first kiss at the bank we both broke into wide smiles. Bella retrieved her flowers from Alice and held my hand tightly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen."

We walked down the aisle together this time.

* * *

Laughter surrounded us.

Bella was to my left and Jasper at my right, Alice was next to Bella. The food was fantastic and everyone was talking and laughing which was what Bella and I wanted most of all. Alice stood with a microphone and her pink drink in her other hand.

"Hey," Emmett hollered from down the table, "Who gave Alice a microphone?" everyone laughed.

"Ha, Ha Emmett." Alice began, "As maid of honor it's my duty to give a speech. Bella I've only known you for a year, but it feels like you've always been a part of our lives. You are the sister I never knew I wanted. You're kind, beautiful, smart, funny, and you have a good heart. So I only have one question. What the hell are you doing marrying my brother?"

Laughter erupted, I even chuckled at her. Once everyone quieted she began again with tears in her eyes this time, but not from laughter. She let a quiet sob break through her strong reserve as she spoke with tears on her cheeks.

"Bella, Edward is my brother by blood, but you're my sister by heart. I'm so happy you're a part of my family. Congratulations to both of you. Cheers." She lifted her glass and sat it and the microphone down and hugged Bella and I both tightly.

"I love you, Ally." I whispered as I hugged her tightly. She was often a pain in the ass but she was _my_ pain in the ass. I was going to miss her not being right downstairs from me.

"I love you too Ed."

The microphone was passed down to Jasper as he stood with his drink in his hand.

"I've had the pleasure of knowing Edward a long time. We met during recess the first day of Kindergarten and have been inseparable since. So two years ago when I told him I wanted to date his sister he promptly punched me in the face than gave me his blessing."

Everyone laughed and he continued, "That's the thing about Edward though. He takes care of the people that he loves, he protects them. So I know that no matter what, Bella will always be safe with him. He will protect her from anything that comes their way. The only problem though is Bella often doesn't need protection, she just might save your ass one day Edward."

Everyone started hooting and hollering. I think I even heard a 'tell him who's boss Bells' come from Charlie. "So I'm raising my glass to the couple who will always take care of each other. Congratulations and cheers."

* * *

I was twirling Bella around the floor while 'Just the way you look tonight' played softly. The moon was full above us and the white Christmas lights twinkled around us. The night was warm and sweet. We danced our first time as husband and wife to 'My Destiny' by Jim Brickman which we both felt was right. Bella danced with her father, and me with my mother. We shoved cake into each other's face while the crowd surrounded us laughing and cheering. Than we kissed and squished it in even further. Alice caught the bouquet, while I had fun under Bella's dress pulling off her garter. By the time I was done Bella's face was bright red and Charlie and Emmett looked like they were ready to carry me to woods and shoot me. Emmett softened up though when he caught it.

Sometime after midnight the party began to break up. My mom and dad insisted that everything could stay in the meadow for the night and they would clean up in the morning. I wasn't ready for the night to end, on the other hand though I couldn't wait to get my wife home alone.

We were spending tonight at our house for the first time, and we had to be in Seattle by noon to catch our flight. We had decided to honeymoon in Hawaii for two weeks. The first time we both were really enjoying the fact that we were millionaires'.

We hugged everyone goodbye and told them all thanks for their help. Then walked hand in hand through the woods to what we aptly named 'The Cottage'. I led her to our bedroom and shut the door softly before gathering her in my arms. She was still in her dress but her veil was gone. Her makeup was smudged from dancing all night and it gave her eyes a sultry look.

No longer wearing my jacket she quickly unbuttoned my vest and slipped it off onto the floor, than unbuttoned my shirt. Before she could take it off I stilled her hands and moved behind her to unzip her dress. Rubbing her back softly before helping slip it off onto the floor. She was left in nothing but a pair of white lacy boy shorts and white thigh high stockings. She turned to face me and we began kissing, my mouth never leaving her skin the rest of our clothes were quickly discarded and we were on the bed.

As I moved on top of and inside her not a word was spoken between us. The only quite sounds to fill the room were our heavy breathing and soft moans. It was slow and sweet and like a dance we had been doing for what seemed like eternity. Before long she was asleep on my chest, and I lay awake not able to drift off. I rubbed steady circles on her hand resting over my heart, and idly slid my other hand through her soft hair.

I wished that our story ended here, in peace and solitude, loving each other in our little house in our bed, arms surrounding each other. As sure as the sun will rise though life will continue and my next four terrible days are coming.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I own nothing and BellesYellowRose beta'd. There is a warning for this chapter because it involves an attempted assault and violence. Compared to other stories I've read it's not that bad. However, if this is something you can't read feel free to PM me and I'll give you a rundown of what happened.**

* * *

A person often meets his destiny on the road he took to avoid it - Unknown

* * *

Friday, September 13, 2002

Twenty-One Years Old

The Second Terrible Day

* * *

**Edwards POV**

I jerked awake. I must have been dreaming because my heart was pounding in my chest so loud I'm surprised it didn't wake Bella. I turned my gaze to her in our bed, she was sleeping soundly. The clock beside my bed said 5:30, much too early to be awake. I plopped back down against my pillow and rubbed my face roughly with my hands.

Today wasn't like my last terrible day not even close. I love my family and I love Jasper like a brother and I wouldn't know what to do if they were gone. Believe me when I say though, that if anything happened to Bella it would be different. The rest of my family I love dearly, if they died it would take a long time to function again. If Bella died though…I might as well die with her. The thought of losing her sends a deep ache through my heart and it hurts.

As a precaution we had checked on Garrett's status at the jail. We were assured he was still locked up tightly. This of course means nothing he could break out today. Something tells me though our business with Garrett is finished; today will be something else entirely.

The last two years being married to Bella was like something out of a dream. We had a terrific honeymoon, just lounging around the beautiful beaches of Hawaii. Eating terrific food, sightseeing, and making love every chance we could. When we returned we settled into our house comfortably, and the undecorated bedroom stayed that way…for now.

Bella's bookstore was thriving and she had an amazing business sense. I wasn't supposed to know, but she had also started an outline for her novel she wanted to write. I had sold twenty-two songs in the past two years and I was becoming well known in the music industry for my work. Artists were now contacting my agent in Seattle to write songs specifically for them. For the last two years Bella and I lived comfortable off our earnings and the interest from my inheritance. Life was pretty spectacular.

Today though, could change everything. We had been discussing for the last two weeks what to do today. Bella wanted to lock ourselves in the house and just do nothing. Since it was her birthday though I wanted to take her to Seattle to do something special. She argued of course, but I just told her it was going to happen regardless. I wasn't hiding, as if that was even possible when destiny was at work. Finally I had worn her down and she agreed to go to Seattle for dinner, then we were staying at the Sorrento Hotel downtown.

I shifted to my side and just stared at Bella for how long I don't even know. I moved closer to her and began trailing my hand down her face than to her neck, and moving down her body to her thigh than back up again. After a few minutes her eyes fluttered open and she gave me a sleepy smile.

"Morning." She said with her voice still laced with sleep. She sounded sultry and sexy.

"Morning love. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, do I get a birthday kiss?" she smiled.

I leaned forward and kissed her softly on the mouth and trailed down her jaw to her neck.

She moaned softly, "We don't have time for that. We need to leave in an hour."

I pulled back and looked at the clock, she was right.

"Can we at least take a shower together?"

"Of course. We don't have time for any funny business though." she told me as she rose out of bed wearing only one of my shirts.

"I wouldn't think of it Mrs. Cullen." I replied back. When we got out of the shower forty five minutes later both of us satisfied from the shower sex, I made her blush with an 'I told you so.'

After getting dressed we grabbed our bags from the bedroom floor. Half way downstairs we could smell the coffee we definitely had not made. We both looked at each other with a smirk and at the same time said, "Alice."

Walking into the kitchen I started in on Alice, "You know sis, if I knew giving you a key meant you would be here all the time I think I would have thought it out a little better." I was just teasing but I stopped instantly when I looked at her.

There in the kitchen sitting on the counter top was Alice in sweats and one of Jaspers shirts. Now that probably doesn't sound life altering to you. For Alice though to be dressed in anything but full designer attire, it meant something was very wrong.

"Ally," I approached her quickly, "What's wrong? Is Jasper okay? Mom, Dad? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she gave me a weak smile; "We need to talk though."

She looked so small in Jaspers clothes, they swallowed her. Her hair wasn't styled, hell I wasn't even sure she had brushed it. And if the bags under her eyes gave any indication she had slept like shit last night. I poured a cup of coffee for all three of us, and Bella and I leaned against the counter across from Alice. She took a sip and closed her eyes, cupping the mug in her lap with her small hands. I gave her a few minutes to collect herself than asked again.

"Ally?"

"Edward," she began, "I didn't sleep at all last night. I kept getting visions, flashes of what's supposed to happen today. You two cannot under any circumstance go to Seattle today. I'm sorry, by the way Happy Birthday Bella."

"Thanks." she whispered softly.

"Ally, I don't understand what did you see? Has this happened before, I thought your visions didn't keep you awake?"

"They never have before. I mean I've had dreams of things that have come true, but I've never had a vision that won't let me sleep. It was just the same thing, over and over again, like it was playing in my head on a loop.

"What did you see Alice?" Bella asked.

"You and Edward were walking through a parking lot, its dark. You're wearing the clothes I picked out for you to wear for dinner. A guy appears and everything goes black, I can't see what happens. I do know that he's dangerous and he wants to hurt both of you, it's just a feeling I'm getting.

"Did you see him Ally?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I got a good look at him. Six foot two maybe, short blond hair, blue eyes, medium complexion. He was muscular, good looking. Honestly Edward he looked like a nice normal guy, but he's not I can feel it."

"Alice, are you sure we were in Seattle?" Bella asked her.

"Absolutely, I could see the Space Needle behind you in the distance."

"So what are you thinking, sis? If we don't go to Seattle nothing terrible will happen today?"

"That's the conclusion I've come to. I mean Granddad predicted these days but he didn't know that I would have the gift. Maybe I can see them and counteract them. Besides as soon as I decided this morning to come and tell you, the visions just stopped."

"This is great news then Ally, we'll just go to Port Angeles and go to dinner and a movie there. Is that alright with you, Bella?"

"Sure, sounds fine with me."

I walked over and gave Alice a tight hug. "Thanks Ally, why don't you go get some sleep? You seriously need it."

"Shut up Ed, I know I look like crap." She finally smiled at me "Call mom and dad and let them know. I'm going straight back to Jaspers to crash."

"Kay, love you Ally."

"You to, Ed." she gave both Bella and I a hug and left.

* * *

"I swear Edward, M. Night Shyamalan knows how to make a movie. I'm going to have nightmares tonight, that alien was freaky as hell. I thought that kid was dead for sure."

"What about when Merrill is in the closet with the TV and he freaks out from seeing the alien at the kids birthday party. That was pretty scary too; maybe we should stay up all night just to be safe. I have the perfect thing to do all night too." I wagged my eyebrows at her and she giggled.

I had my arm around her shoulder as we cut through the alley to the car.

"Swing away Merrill." she hollered. We both broke into laughter and I stopped her halfway down the alley. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against my chest.

"So what kind of person are you?" I questioned, "Do you see signs and miracles, or do people just get lucky? Are there no coincidences?" I kissed her just below her ear.

She looked thoughtful, "Hmm. I don't know which group I am; I do know that whatever it was that brought me you I will be eternally grateful."

I leaned forward and gave her lips a chaste kiss, but Bella wanted more. She deepened it; my hands were sliding down to her ass when I heard movement to my left. I pulled away and looked over, and there he was.

Six foot two, short blond hair, blue eyes. Fuck he _was_ muscular and if I had seen him under normal circumstances I would have thought he was just a normal guy. Alice was right though, this guy wasn't nice and he wasn't normal. I pulled Bella closer then pushed her behind me; I could feel her gripping the back of my shirt tightly.

"Hey man, can I help you?" I tried to be nice.

"Yeah, man you can help me alright. See you owe me some money and since I have taste similar to my father you can give me your wife too."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm James Smith, and my father is Garrett Smith. You stopped him from getting my money three years ago. Now you need to give it to me plus a hell of a lot of interest. I've been watching you; I followed you when you left the house. I've been waiting for the perfect opportunity to approach you. I've been looking into you and your hot ass wife. I know you've got the money I need. I know you can give me more than my dad was asking for. So just give it to me and your wife and I will leave here and we won't bother you again."

"Fuck you, asshole! She's not going anywhere with you!"

"Huh, well Edward we'll see about that."

He stalked up to me and I pushed Bella further behind me. Then he punched me right in the face. Now I take care of myself, I exercise and I'm by no means a weakling. I wasn't a fighter though, and I wasn't as strong as this guy was. He knew what he was doing. He punched me again and again in the face the stomach and ribs. I tried to block him and I even managed to get in a couple of hits to his jaw. Before long though, I was lying on the damp concrete groaning and unable to move. At one point I think I might have blacked out for a minute because when I came too. I heard the sound of clothing ripping, than a 'Fuck yes' come from James.

It took everything I had but I rolled myself over toward where I heard him and what I saw caused me to take in a painful gasp. Bella was lying on the ground with James straddling her hips. Her shirt was torn open and he was working on getting the button of her jeans open. Bella was struggling and hitting him, but her small fists and struggles were no match for the man three times her size. I tried to get up but I couldn't, I fought through the pain and struggled to pull my chest off the ground.

Then all hell broke loose. James moved off of Bella to pull her jeans down which gave her the perfect opportunity to knee him right in the junk, which she quickly did.

That's my girl.

He recovered quicker than he should have, then pulled his fist back and hit my wife right in the face. That was all it took, I was up on my feet quicker than I knew I was able and pulled him off of her and threw him on the ground. All I could do was start kicking him in the side than the back once he rolled over. By some miracle someone heard us and started running down the alley yelling. James launched himself quickly to his feet and took off running in the opposite direction. I should have chased after him, but Bella was far more important. I kneeled next to where she was sitting with her shirt pulled together tightly across her chest. I wrapped her in my arms while she cried and I rubbed her back.

The man who came down the alley took one look at us and pulled out his cell phone and called the police. Pulling the mouthpiece away he asked us if we were alright.

How the hell was I supposed to answer that?

We were alive yes, but no we were not alright. Seeing two people get shot in that bank three years ago had given me nightmares for a long time. Seeing what my wife had just gone through. What could have happened to her if I had blacked out for longer than I had would haunt my dreams forever.

Before long the police and an ambulance had arrived. I insisted they check out Bella first. While she was in the ambulance I gave the officer a quick run-down of everything that had happened. Including everything that had happened at the bank three years ago. An APB was put out for James and as a courtesy they insisted on calling Bella's father. I quickly called my father and asked him to meet us at the hospital.

An hour later when we pulled into Forks General everyone was waiting for us. Charlie and Emmett were in full uniform, he had joined the force right after graduation. A teary Alice, Jasper, and my mom and dad waited at the door. I insisted on walking into the hospital on my own two feet and I had Bella tucked firmly under my arm. At this point the only words I had heard her say was in the ambulance asking if I was okay. Even with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders she was still shaking, and I doubted it was from being cold.

Everyone followed us in and my dad started giving orders, I insisted we be put in the same exam room. Like hell if I was leaving Bella's side any time in the immediate future. Before I could even ask him Carlisle checked Bella's face quickly but thoroughly insisting that nothing was broken but she would have a nasty bruise for a while. He called the nurse to give her some extra strength Tylenol, than he turned to me. Nothing was broken on my face, but it was already swelling and bruising. I also had a laceration on my forehead that would need stitches. My chest was covered in bruises and he insisted that two of my right ribs were fractured. I was also given some pain reliever, and he taped my ribs up than stitched up my forehead.

Alice had brought Bella and I one of Jaspers clean shirts, and insisted that she and Jasper were staying with us at our house for a few days to help out. It was already after midnight so any danger that today had poised was over. I could see that her guilt was overwhelming her though, and if staying with us helped lessen it than it was okay with me.

"Edward, Bella," Alice said softly once we were all alone, "I'm so sorry I was wrong."

She broke down crying and I pulled her into my and Bella's waiting arms. "You didn't know Ally; it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. I should have seen something; I should have been able to stop it…"

"No Ally, that's enough. This is not your fault, you did nothing wrong." Jasper's came into the room pulling Alice to him.

"Ally baby, if we're staying at Ed and Bella's house we need to go pack a bag."

"We'll talk about this later Ally," I told her, "remember what I said."

She nodded her head and left the room leaving Bella and I alone. She was still sitting on the hospital bed and I pushed her legs apart and stood in between them.

"Love, are you alright?" she nodded her head yes but wouldn't look at me. I put my fingers under her chin and pulled her head up to face me.

Her left eye was swollen and beginning to turn an ugly shade of purple. She had scars on the inside though, ones that couldn't be seen.

"Love, are you gonna be okay?"

She started to cry and I put my arms around her pressing her into me. "Shhh, everything's okay now."

After a few minutes' her crying subsided and she looked up at me. "I tried so hard to get him off of me Edward. Nothing worked everything my dad taught me, nothing worked. I felt so weak, and I hate feeling like that."

"Hey, you're not weak. You are the strongest person I know. I was so scared I wasn't going to be able to get to you in time, I love you so much Bella."

"I love you, too."

"Let's go home."

"Okay." she sniffed

* * *

The weekend was spent resting on the couch with Bella beside me. Alice and Jasper took care of the cleaning up and just spent time with us. My mom and Rose had been alternating bringing food and on Sunday afternoon my dad stopped by to give me refills for pain meds and to check my ribs. To say they hurt would be an understatement. It hurt to move, it hurt to breath, it hurt to sleep, hell just sitting hurt.

I'm luckier than most though, since I was self-employed I was able to take as much time off as I needed to. Alice had already called Angela who had been working at the bookstore for the last year. She had agreed to take over Bella's duties for as long as she was needed. It was nice to have friends and family who loved us and took care of us.

On Monday morning when Charlie stopped by Bella and I were curled up on the couch watching Friends reruns on TV with a blanket and a bowl of popcorn. As soon as he sat down I could tell this was in a business capacity.

"So, apparently this James fellow was staying at a motel in Port Angeles. From what we've been able to find he owes a lot of money to a lot of different bad guys. Seems he has a bad drug and gambling problem, has had for years from what we can tell. The whole 'money for college' line he gave his dad three years ago was bull. The guy never even graduated from high school, and his mother said she hasn't seen or spoken to him since he took off when he was seventeen."

"Are you any closer to finding him, Dad?"

"No Bells, though the police in Tacoma recovered his car there. After that he either left on foot or had access to another car, nothing has been reported missing. We did find some items of interest in his hotel room though." He hesitated

"What Charlie? What did you find?"

"Apparently this guy has been watching the both of you for a few months now. I'm assuming he followed you to Port Angeles on Friday. I don't know how he got them, but your bank statements were in his room plus a complete rundown of your daily schedules. There were also a lot of pictures of the both of you. Bella in the bookstore, both of you in your cars, leaving the house, stuff like that. There uh…was also one of Bells that was taken through the bedroom window. She uh…was getting dressed."

"What!" Bella's eyes widened.

"You weren't naked Bells," he held up his hands, "you were mostly dressed and just putting your shirt on. I know it's still an invasion of privacy but it could have been a lot worse. Right now the problem is that I can't use my guys to keep an eye on the house 24/7 anymore. They're going to make random drive by's as a favor to me, but that's all I can do at this point. So I have some suggestions for the both of you.

"I'll do anything Charlie." He gave me a sad smile.

"I know you will son. First get an alarm and use it religiously, make sure it has panic buttons installed though out the house. Secondly put some heavier drapes on the bedroom windows and keep them closed. Bells, I want you to take a self-defense course. I know what I taught you didn't help much since you couldn't reach his face, and that's what we focused on. An instructor will teach you more moves and help give you your confidence back. You also stopped carrying your pepper spray, start keeping it in your purse with you." he hesitated.

"What is it dad?"

"I uh…also think you should buy a couple of guns. Bells I know you can use 'em and Emmett and I would be happy to teach Edward. I just think with three more terrible days to come its better safe than sorry." he sighed and rubbed his hands down his face. He looked older than he did on Friday.

Bella and I had sat down with Charlie, Emmett and Rose last year and explained everything to them. We felt having Charlie and Emmett on the police force it would be beneficial for them to have a heads up if we needed them on these specific days. Rose was included because we knew as Emmett's wife he would have told her anyway. This way we could explain it right and answer her questions too.

Surprisingly it was Rose who had the most problems believing us. She didn't think we were lying, she just felt it was just a coincidence up to that point. At the hospital though she had admitted that she was wrong, and she would do anything to help if we needed her.

"Charlie," I took my arm off Bella and leaned forward to look him right in the eye, "I will do whatever it takes to keep Bella safe. I'll buy whatever guns you want me to, I also want Emmett to start helping me with strength training and fighting skills. If he shows up again I refuse to not be fully prepared for him."

Charlie gave a quick nod, "Okay son then we're all done here. I'll talk to Emmett and we'll start getting everything set up for you guys. This is also the number for a guy I know he'll install the alarm for you." passing me a business card.

"I'll call him now if you want to visit with Bella." Charlie nodded yes again and I went to my office to make the call. If anything my second terrible day had taught me two things.

One, that Alice's visions were subjective. Just because you take a different road doesn't mean you won't still cross the same fate planned for you. Two, was that whatever was coming next, I was doing everything possible to prepare for it. If James came back, I would be ready.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I own nothing and BellesYellowRose beta'd. There's a trailer for this story and I would love if you would pop over and watch it. I think it encompasses everything that this story is about. On my profile page is a link to my YouTube channel, the trailer is located there. **

* * *

Life is like a coin. You can spend it any way you wish, but you only spend it once. Lillian Dickson

* * *

Monday February 5, 2007

Twenty-Five Years Old

The Third Terrible Day

* * *

**Edwards POV**

With knowledge comes power, that's what I tell myself. Knowing when my third terrible day was coming gave us all a chance to prepare for what might happen.

Just because I had five terrible days though didn't mean nothing bad ever happened. Two years ago Bella fell off a ladder at the bookstore and broke her leg. I once needed fifteen stitches in my arm when Emmett cut me with a knife while he and I were practicing.

Yes, practicing with a knife.

Prepare became my middle name. I could now load and expertly use a gun, fight with a knife, and beat a man to a bloody pulp if I needed to. We installed a top of the line alarm in the house with panic buttons throughout. One push would contact the police and therefore immediately Charlie and Emmett. We also had a safe house in Seattle.

In the closet of the bedroom was a hidden wall safe that held fake identification for both Bella and I, five hundred thousand dollars in cash, and account information for two hidden off shore accounts.

Overboard? Maybe, but we weren't taking any chances this time around.

For the first time Bella and I was in agreement with what to do on my third terrible day. We were staying home, just the two of us.

The police were planning on making regular drive by's to check on the house of course the blizzard heading this way was going to complicate that task. Another complication that had everyone worried was that Bella was due to give birth in two weeks.

We had been trying for three years to have a baby and every month it just never happened. I asked her if she wanted to go to a fertility specialist, but she insisted it wasn't necessary.

"Edward," she had told me, "We have a direct line to fate who calls us regularly. If we're meant to have a baby we will. After your final day if we still haven't gotten pregnant we'll adopt."

I agreed and stuck to her idea, my only concession was that in the month of April 2006, I wanted to use condoms. I was afraid that our baby would be due on or around my third terrible day. The thought of somehow losing my child or Bella would send me into a panic attack. She was upset but agreed. Imagine our surprise when after years of trying all we needed to do was use a condom to get pregnant.

Yes, fate is a cold hearted bitch.

Bella's pregnancy had been perfect except some mild nausea in the beginning that tapered off in her second trimester. She didn't really complain either of being fat or uncomfortable. Her belly was full and round but not gigantic, and that was the only part of her that had gotten bigger.

Rose was pissed. She had constantly thrown up, gained ten pounds in her ass she couldn't get rid of, and could barely get out of bed the last month she was so huge. She was waiting for Bella to wake up and suddenly grow a double chin or have her ass spread, but it never happened. Emmett and Rose had a gorgeous daughter to show for it though.

Charlie was a dutiful grandfather, and my parents often babysat treating Em and Roses' daughter Iris as their own grandchild.

Songwriting was going well. I only wrote for artists who specifically requested my work and I still had to turn people away.

Bella's bookstore was doing well for a small town and Angela was still there. She had been trained to take over for Bella for the next eight weeks since she wanted to focus on our son.

My boy.

We had decided to name him Maddox Anthony Cullen. Anthony after myself and my grandfather, and Maddox because it meant 'little fortunate child.' We figured we would give him all the luck possible, especially if the kid was going to have to endure two of my five days.

So here we are, 4pm on my third terrible day, and it had honestly been semi relaxing.

However, I kept peeking around corners waiting for something to jump out at me but so far nothing. It was snowing like crazy outside, we already had five inches on the ground and it was still coming down hard.

Bella had suggested we pop some popcorn and start a fire. I said yes to the food but vetoed the fire. What if the house burnt down?

Bella just laughed at me, "Whatever you want is fine, Edward." I think she was just humoring me.

Halfway through the first movie it was nearing five and I started thinking about what I could fix for dinner that I wouldn't need to use the stove for. What you just never know?

Bella had gotten up to pee for the hundredth time, when I heard a panicked "Edward" come from the bathroom.

I bolted off of the couch faster than I thought possible and threw the door open without bothering to knock. The sight before me would have brought any expecting father to his knees. Leaning against the countertop hunched over with a hand on her belly was my wife.

A large clear puddle of liquid on the floor in-between her feet.

Holy shit!

"Love, are you having contractions?"

"Yeah, I think I've been having them all day. I wasn't sure though because it didn't feel like what the book said, they also weren't regular."

I took a deep breath and tried not to get angry, it really wasn't her fault. She was two weeks early, and while I was expecting something to happen today but this was definitely not it. At this point I think I would have welcomed James at my front door.

"Okay love. Let's get you in the living room and I'm going to call our dads."

"Will you get me some dry clothes too?"

"Of course, love."

I walked her into the living room having to pause once for a contraction, and helped her sit into the chair.

"I'll be right back, don't move."

"I'm not going anywhere, Edward." she chuckled and took a deep breath.

I ran upstairs to the master bedroom like someone had lit a fire under my ass. I grabbed Bella's already packed hospital bag, a change of sweats for her, and pulled out my phone.

"Chief Swan speaking."

"Hey Charlie it's Edward. We have a problem."

"What? What's going on?"

"Bella's in labor, we need to go to the hospital. How are the roads?"

"Slick, son and damn near impassible. I can call an ambulance but they're backed up. The retirement homes heat went out so they're moving the old farts to another location. You're gonna have to drive it."

"I was afraid of that."

"I have a friend that owes me a favor and he has a plow on the front of his truck. I'll call him and see if he can help clear you a way. If I don't hear from you in say an hour I'll know you got there okay and I'll leave."

"Sounds good Charlie, see you soon."

Heading back downstairs I called my parents' house and my mother answered. After telling her what was going on she told me that my Dad had already been called into Forks General. They were short staffed and the hospital was getting full. She agreed to call Alice and Jasper to pick her up and give her a ride to the hospital.

Walking into the living room I saw that Bella had moved over to the couch and was putting her cell phone back into her purse.

"I called Dr. Montgomery's office they said she wasn't at the hospital but they would page her."

"Okay, love let's get you changed and into the car."

I helped her pull her soiled pants off and put on the sweats. I put on her shoes and grabbed her coat throwing on my shoes and coat too. Making our way to the garage we had to stop two more times because of contractions. After helping her into the passenger seat, I reset the alarm on the house and started the car.

It took fifteen minutes and four contractions just to get out of the driveway.

To say I was scared of delivering this baby in the backseat was an understatement. Forks General was normally a ten minute drive on a good day. Though the roads had been cleared the snow was just coming to fast for the plows to keep up. I was guessing we had at least a forty-five minute drive ahead of us, if not longer.

At the halfway point I was starting to feel slightly better, the roads weren't too slick but I still had to drive slow for the fear of black ice.

Bella's contractions had leveled off and were three minutes apart. I turned to tell her that we would be there in plenty of time, but the sight of a car racing up in my inside mirror made my heart stop. Before I could warn Bella, the car smashed into our rear bumper and made us veer off the road. The car was sent into a spin with the slick snow. Tumbling into the ditch the car rolled over onto the roof and back onto the tires. Stopping at a standstill in the deep snow in the ditch off the pavement. I don't know how long I sat there, but another contraction from Bella pulled me out of my shock.

"Breath baby. Are you alright?" I glanced at Bella who had a gash on her forehead that was bleeding freely.

"Yea, I'm okay. You should check on the other driver."

"Bells, I have a bad feeling. I want you to keep the doors locked and don't open for anyone but me. You understand?" She groaned in pain again but nodded her head yes.

I got out of the car, climbed out of the ditch and started walking toward the blue car. Before I could reach it though the driver side door opened and out walked my worst nightmare.

James.

He had an evil smirk on his face and he looked a hell of a lot different than he did five years ago. His once short hair was now long and stringy pulled into a low pony tail. His face had a sunken gaunt look to it, and he had some serious baggage under his eyes. The guy looked like he hadn't slept or ate in weeks. I wasn't sure if the changes were just from being on the run, or if the guy was seriously strung out. Caution would be the key to getting the hell out of this mess.

"Hey, Edward. Fancy seeing you."

"What the fuck do you want James? Are you still after money?"

"Geez Edward is that the way to greet an old friend?"

"You're no friend of mine; you hit my wife and tried to rape her. Add to the fact you beat the shit out of me and you're trying to extort money from me. I think most people would call that an enemy, you dumb ass."

"Yes," he chuckled darkly, "I still want your money, so this is what's going to happen. I'm going to beat you till your unconscious. Put you in your car with the heat on, we don't want you dying of hypothermia. Then you are going to send me 4 million dollars into an account. I will call you in a few days with where to send it."

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Cause I'll have your wife Eddie boy. I'm also assuming she is in labor, cause I can't think of another reason you'd be out in this weather. I think 2 million for each is reasonable."

"Why now? You could have tried to come into the house last night?"

"Ah, I've been watching for a while Eddie, I know all about your security system. Waiting for Bella to go out on her own would have been better, but you haven't left her side. This was my last chance."

Fuck Bella was still in the car. I needed to get rid of him quickly. The one good thing was he seemed to not know about my new fighting abilities. He was still acting cocky and self-assured, stupid fucker. I would have the advantage of surprise but he needed to attack me first, and it needed to happen soon.

"How the fuck are you gonna take care of a pregnant woman in labor no less, James?"

"Eddie boy, women have babies all the time at home. Besides let's just say I have a friend who knows what she's doing. My only disappointment is that I won't be able to fuck her fine ass."

Then he started walking toward me. I was tempted to look back to the car to make sure Bella was okay, but I could feel her eyes on me. I was hopeful that by this point she had called in for help, just in case.

That's when he took his first punch right into my temple; I was definitely not expecting that. That was the only punch he got though.

My frustrations were all taken out on him. Years of worry, stress, tears, and sweat. I could have had a normal life. Bella and our son could have had a normal life if it wasn't for this insignificant man in front of me. He became significant to my life though, when he hurt my wife and in turn hurt me.

I hated him and his father for that. Why did I have to plan my life around these days? Why did I have to worry about what would happen to me or my family? It wasn't fair; sometimes I wish my grandfather had never received those predictions at all. I felt like I had received a death sentence, and thirty years old was my dead line.

I just kept punching him over and over again, stuck in an angry haze I couldn't pull myself from. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped back away from it. Bella stood before me pale and ashen.

"It's okay Edward; he isn't getting up anytime soon. We need to go now!"

I hurried to take my coat off and wiped the blood off my hands and threw it on the ground. Gripping Bella around the waist, I helped her into James' car which was still running. In the distance it took to slowly walk to the passenger side we had to stop twice.

"How far apart?"

"A minute and a half." she gritted out.

I helped her into seat and shut her door and rushed to the driver side to get in.

"I called my dad, he is going to come here instead of the hospital and pick up James. You need to drive, hurry." she said gripping my hand tightly. I was tempted to run James over, but I had to get Bella to the hospital fast.

In twenty minutes we were pulling under the overhang by the emergency room. Jasper, Alice, and Emmett were all waiting at the door. Emmett rushed out with a wheelchair as soon as he saw us pull up. We eased her into it and Jasper said that he would move the car since it couldn't stay in the overhang.

Two right turns than a left and we were at the maternity ward check in.

"Dr. Montgomery, is she here?" I asked the nurse. "Her contractions are a minute apart."

"I'm Nurse Lauren, let's get her into a room." She led the way down the hall and I pushed Bella's chair right up to the bed and helped her up and ease into it.

"Here is a gown, get it on quickly. Dr. Montgomery is stuck at home; we have an OB/GYN on call from a different hospital here."

"No!" Bella ground out as another contraction hit, "Get Dr. Cullen, now!"

The nurse left quickly to page my dad and I helped Bella undress and get the gown on. She eased back onto the bed. Panting, "I'm sorry Edward. If Dr. Montgomery can't deliver I don't trust anyone else but your dad."

I looked at her and saw the traitorous tears run down her cheeks, "It's fine love, I understand. Whatever you want."

The nurse came back in and got an IV started on Bella and was hooking her up to a fetal monitor when I saw Charlie stick his head in the door. Silently motioning me to come to the hallway.

"I'll be right outside the door, love. I'll be right back."

All she could do was nod her head in agreement. Once I was in the hallway and shut the door Charlie started in, "How's she doing?"

"The contractions are a minute apart, she's hanging in there. Did you arrest him Charlie?"

He looked toward the floor, "I went where Bells said Edward, and I found your coat covered in blood and your wrecked car, but he wasn't there son."

"That's not possible! I beat the shit out of him, he was barely breathing. Charlie, he was threatening to kidnap Bella and my son, what if he comes here?"

"Shit! I'll post a guard at her door and see if I can get some more guys here. I'll alert security with the new description Bella gave me. If he enters this hospital we'll find him."

I saw my dad in his scrubs running down the hallway. "Edward," he shouted, "Lauren just paged over the intercom said Bella was ready to deliver _NOW_. What are you doing out here?"

Shit, he probably didn't know what happened with James yet. I would tell him later, Bella and my son were more important.

"Edward," Charlie told me with a pointed look, "I'll stand right by this door for now."

I nodded my head and went into the delivery room. Bella was inclined in a sitting position on the bed with her legs in the stirrups and a drape over her legs. Bright lights had been set at the foot of the bed and my dad was at the sink washing his hands.

I was instantly by her side and gripping her hand in mine.

"Okay Bells," My dad started while putting on his gloves and sitting on the stool at her feet, "I know there was no time for an epidural so I'm going to do everything I can to make this as painless as possible. It's going to hurt though, and you need to listen to my instructions. If I tell you to stop, you stop."

She nodded her head yes.

"Okay next contraction, Lauren and Edward are going to pull your legs back to your chest and I want you to push just like at Lamaze class, okay?"

She nodded again.

"Good girl, now push."

I gripped Bella's leg under her knee and pulled back like the nurse was doing. After pushing for 20 minutes my son was wailing on Bella's chest. My eyes began to tear; he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. His hair was dark and matted to his head. His face though was all me though.

My dad handed me the scissors to cut the umbilical cord. When I handed the scissors back I noticed the tears in my dad's eyes.

"You know I never got to see you being born, this is kind of like repayment."

"Are you kidding? You had a front row seat Carlisle." Bella joked while softly stroking Maddox's cheek.

After weighing in at a healthy six pounds one ounce and nineteen inches long our family made their way in. Charlie had posted a guard at the door that would stay until midnight. He insisted we had constant security until we were able to go home.

When visiting hours were over at eight o'clock everyone had went home and Bella was dozing off in the bed.

I was holding my son, just staring at him.

"Mad," I whispered, "I have no idea what the future holds for me, but I promise you that I will protect you and your mother no matter what. And if for some reason I don't make it past thirty, I hope you know how much I love you both."

Maddox woke several times that night and Bella nursed him. I drifted in and out of a restless sleep, constantly checking with the guard who said everything was clear in the hallway. By nine in the morning our family came back, bringing flowers and stuffed animals. Emmett offered up 'It's a Boy' cigars which I had no intention of smoking. At three that afternoon Alice and Jasper came back to the hospital upset.

"What is it Ally?"

"Edward," she whispered not wanting to disturb my sleeping wife, "Jazz and I stopped by the house, we wanted to drop off some dinners we froze for you, straighten up a bit, get your mail…we found this in the mail box."

She handed me a piece of single white heavy paper folded in half. What it said made my blood run cold and my heart begin to race.

_I will be back to claim what's mine._

_Then you're dead._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I own nothing, BellesYellowRose beta'd. Hold on to your seats everyone, here we go!**

* * *

Let man fear woman when she loves: Then she makes any sacrifice, and everything else seems without value to her. Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Monday July 27, 2009

Twenty-Eight Years Old

The Night Before the Fourth Terrible Day

* * *

**Edward POV**

I had my will revised with my lawyer last year. I guess any respectable man with a family in his late twenties would need one. Most men my age probably never had a reason to believe he wouldn't see his thirty-first birthday though. In the event of my death Bella and our son would receive everything.

Our son.

Maddox or Mad as we often called him was the light of everyone's lives. Bella and my world revolved around him. On days Bella didn't take him to the bookstore with her, he would hang out with me. He was the easiest going, laid back kid ever. He looked so much like me it was almost comical. He had taken a lot of my nervous habits too. He would pinch the bridge of his nose or his hand was constantly running through his hair. He had my face, my bright green eyes, my crazy hair only in Bella's deep mahogany shade.

His talent for music at two and a half was already beginning to surface. He was constantly wanting me to play his 'nano' as he liked to call it. We would sit on the bench together playing simple chords and he was starting to pick it up. It amazed Bella. I was hopeful I would be able to teach him to play before my death.

At this point I was planning for my fifth terrible day to be my last. I had hope and while I refused to ever give that up, I also had to be realistic. Bella was always trying to get me to make plans for after my fifth day. I knew what she was doing and I appreciated it. I had to deal with it this way, but if making plans past my last day helped her who was I to judge? I just nodded my head and agreed with whatever she had planned.

My wife was the love of my life, anything to help her I would do.

It was the evening before my fourth terrible day, we had planned again to remain at home. Last time we mostly had a relaxing day until Bella went into labor and we had to leave. We had no reason to leave the house tomorrow though. So we had hopes that we could avoid what would happen, we doubted it though.

Bella was at the bookstore and it closed soon than she would be home. Maddox had already had dinner and I would eat later with Bella. Mad was sitting on the floor playing with toys, and I was in front of my piano attempting to compose something but my mind kept wondering. Bella and I had debated on letting Mad spend the night and all day tomorrow with Charlie or my parents. We were fearful though that something could happen to him. We would feel better if he was in our sights.

Worrying about Bella on my five terrible days was enough to send me into a panic attack, this time it was doubled though. Bella and I were always in agreement that Maddox always came first. We would both protect him with everything possible, and I would also protect Bella.

At a quarter after nine I heard the front door slam and Bella's footsteps quickly running down the hall. She stood in the doorway huffing with a plastic grocery bag in her hand and a beautiful smile on her face.

"What?" I grinned back.

"This." Holding the bag in her outstretched hand. I walked over to her and took the bag peering into. Shocked at what I found would have been an understatement.

A pregnancy test.

"Are you serious?" I laughed. Since it took us so long to get pregnant with Mad, we had decided to not use any form of protection after his birth. The fact that it had been over two years and she was just now buying one was surprising. Especially since our sex life was still very active.

"Take it, right now." I told her.

She giggled and grabbed the bag from me and headed across the hall to the bathroom. I picked up Mad and walked into the living room and we sat down and waited for her. The longest ten minutes of my life and she finally emerged from the bathroom and sat down next to me. She leaned in pressing her lips softly to mine than leaned her forehead against mine.

"Well?" I said impatiently.

"You're going to be a daddy again."

I couldn't get the shit eat grin off my face. The three of us laughed and lounged on the couch for a few minutes until it was time for Maddox to go to bed. I couldn't keep my hands off her stomach. I started a late dinner for us while Bella gave Mad a bath, read him a story, and put him to bed. We always alternated doing this, whoever was with him all day let the other reconnect with the bedtime ritual.

Soon we would have two of them. I was still in shock.

Bella came back down stairs in black yoga pants and a white tank top, no bra.

Was she trying to kill me?

I turned off the burner on the stove. Wrapping my arms around her I lifted her to sit on the counter, pulling her legs apart so I could stand between them. I began kissing the column up her neck to behind her ear, down her jaw and to her lips. She was panting and tugging on my hair. My hands roamed her back and waist and I began tugging on her tank top pulling it over her head and dropping it on the floor beside my feet. My hands continued to roam her bare back and she began kissing my neck and collar bone. I had the sudden feeling of being watched so I opened my eyes only to see James staring at the both of us.

"What the fuck!" I pulled Bella off the countertop and behind me. She gasped as soon as she saw him.

Leaning down she picked up her shirt off the floor and began putting it on.

"No, no sweetheart," James began, "For having a kid you look fucking fantastic. Leave your shirt off, we'll get rid of Eddie and the kid and we'll have fun later."

Bella had already had the shirt whipped over her head and pulled down before he could even finish.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Eddie boy what's the point of having a security system if you're not even gonna use it?"

I felt Bella's head fall onto my back.

"I forgot to reset it when I came in Edward," Bella whispered, "I was so excited, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay love," I reached down and gripped her hand, "It was an accident, you didn't mean to."

I just didn't understand why this was happening tonight, and not tomorrow. Unless this standoff would last that long. The thought of James having access to my son and Bella all night made me literally gag in my mouth. What if he tried to…

No, I couldn't think about that, I had to keep a clear head. I held out my palms face out toward him showing my surrender. I took a step toward him.

"James, we can take care of this right now. You and I will go down the hall to my office, I will log into my bank online and wire the money to whatever account you want. Then you leave and don't ever come back."

He gave an evil laugh. "This isn't about money anymore Eddie. I owe a lot of money to some bad guys and monetary repayment won't be enough anymore. I need some extravagant gift to get back in their good graces."

"Okay James why don't I add another million to the four you wanted before, you can give them extra."

"You think you know everything don't you?" He yelled at me, "You don't know shit, Eddie. It's not all about money; years ago it was but not now. They made me give them all the information about you I had, even the photographs I had on me. They want their money paid in full, which I'm going to get from you. Then they want a gift to get me back in their good standing."

"What gift James? What else do you want?"

He pulled out a gun from the waistband of his jeans. "Your wife, I need your wife."

"Fuck you!" I said pulling Bella tighter to my back, "If you think you will get one finger on her your sorely mistaken."

"Well Eddie, I'm the one with the gun and your kid is in this house along with your wife. I'm betting you'll give me whatever I want."

"Edward," Bella whispered coming out to face me, "Mad is upstairs; I have to go with him. We can't risk it."

"No," I shook my head venomously, "We'll figure something else out."

"How about you listen to your wife, she sounds smart. Come on let's get to your computer." He waved the gun at us.

I started to walk past him toward my office, attempting to keep my body in between James and Bella's with no such luck. As soon as I passed him he yanked on Bella's arm pulling her back against his chest.

"You stay here with me sweetheart," James said pointing his gun into the crook of her neck, "Maybe it will help keep Eddie boy in line."

With no other choice I walked back to the study with them following behind me. I sat in front of the computer and began to set up the transfer. James handed me a paper with all the information on it to an account in L.A. I had no doubt that, it would transfer immediately to an unknown account as soon as it hit. The entire time he had the gun pointed at Bella, all the while whispering dirty derogatory comments in her ear.

I turned the monitor around so James could verify everything.

"Good Eddie boy, now hit send." I did without hesitation.

If my wife's life was on the line I would have transferred all of it.

"Okay Eddie, it was nice doing business with you. Your wife and I will be leaving now." He began walking backwards toward the door.

"I can't let you take her James, it's not gonna happen."

"Well see Edward that's not going to be a problem. I don't need you anymore."

Then he pointed the gun straight at me. A blur of white and a loud gunshot filled the room. The sight before me will forever fill my nightmares. Laying on the floor at my feet was Bella with a hole in her stomach. Blood turning her white tank top a sickly red color. It spread quickly and was already covering the front of her shirt by the time my brain caught up with what was happening.

I dropped to my knees and pressed my hands over where her hands covered the bullet wound. Pressing down hard, I attempted to staunch the blood flowing freely from her.

"Shit! That wasn't supposed to happen, now what the hell am I gonna do?" Then James stilled.

He tore out of the room and began to race upstairs and Bella's eyes widened. "Edward, go. Hurry." She forced out. I paused; my wife was bleeding on the floor. I couldn't leave her, I had to though.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back, you hang on for me. You understand?" She nodded her head yes and I whispered that I loved her. As I tore through the door, I hit the panic button on the pad by the door for the security alarm. A succession of loud beeps let me know it had been triggered. It was our last hope.

James was opening doors attempting to find Maddox's room and when he approached the last door I yanked him back hard. Falling on the floor I kicked the gun out of his hands. He must have heard the beeps for the alarm because he ran downstairs quickly with me following right behind him. He threw open the back door and ran out of the house.

I debated for a second whether or not to follow him.

The police would be here in moments and I could hold him. All this would be over, there would be no fifth terrible day.

I would survive.

At the expense of Bella though, she needed my help now. Only a second had passed and instead of heading outside I ran back into the study. If James were to reenter the house he would have to pass by this room. I knew Mad would be safe until the police arrived.

I ran into the study crouching at Bella's side. The few minutes I was gone had made Bella worse. The blood was beginning to pool at her sides making a large circle on the carpet below her. Her hands were still over her wound, but she was no longer in any condition to apply pressure. I pushed her hands off her stomach and pushed down at the gunshot wound right above where our baby was.

With every ounce of energy she contained she gripped my wrist with her hand. With glassy staring eyes she told me she loved me.

"Don't you dare give up Bells, I need you. Mad needs you. The baby inside you needs you to fight. Okay?" I felt the tears pouring down my cheeks. She nodded her head yes but her eyes drifted closed.

"No Bella. No, No, NO!"

"Edward? Bella?" I heard Charlie yell from the front door.

"IN HERE CHARLIE, HURRY!" Charlie burst into the room gun drawn and his eyes widened at his daughter on the floor.

"No baby," he fell to his knees, "EMMETT!"

Emmett's large body filled the door and then he retreated yelling for the paramedics to come in. Bella was quickly surrounded by two EMT's working quickly on her. Just as they were getting her loaded onto a stretcher I felt Charlie's hand on my shoulder.

"She's a fighter son, she'll pull through. Emmett's upstairs with Mad, he called Rose to come sit with him. She'll stay here while he sleeps and we'll all go the hospital."

"James, he got away. What if…"

"We'll set the alarm, and I'm going to have two officers stay here with her. He'll be safe."

"Okay," Bella was being pushed out the front door with us following right behind her,

"Shit, wait!" I yelled, "She's pregnant."

The EMT's passed a look to each other. "We'll do everything we can. You can ride with us but up front."

I ran to the passenger door to the ambulance and climbed in. Within moments we were racing toward Forks General. The place where all this began, where hopefully for Bella it wouldn't end.

* * *

I was sitting in the surgical waiting room for the past hour. Bella's blood still covered my hands and forearms. My mom and dad sat in the seats across from me and Charlie and Emmett on each side of them. All four of them had attempted to coax me into a bathroom to get cleaned up. I refused to move from the chair though. Alice entered the room with her large pregnant belly and I was instantly in tears.

"Ed, I'm so sorry," Alice sobbed out as she came to sit next to me, "I didn't see anything until it was too late. I don't understand."

"No Ali, your gift is finicky you know that. I'm upset because it's not just Bella on that operating table."

Charlie cleared his throat; he had heard me at the house.

"What do you mean, Ed?" Jasper asked

"Bella's pregnant, we just found out tonight. Dad?" he looked up at me, "What are the chances?"

"I don't know son, we'll just have to wait and see."

I began crying again and Jasper hauled me out of my seat dragging me out of the waiting room and down the hall to the men's room.

"Wash your hands man, now." I complied simply because I was too tired to fight anymore. Once the water began to run clear I dried my hands and Jasper handed me a clean shirt.

"Alice," he said in way of explanation. I changed my shirt and threw the soiled one in the trash can. "Alice had a vision. Right before Rose called to tell us what happened. She was upset that she didn't see it in time to help. Could you say something to her later? You know how she blames herself." I nodded my head understanding. Alice shouldn't feel guilt over stuff like this. It wasn't her fault.

"Ed, you can talk to me you know."

"Jazz," I paused before opening the door, "She saved me. He was going to shoot me and she jumped in front of the gun."

"Ed, it's not your fault. You would have done the same thing if the situation were reversed. Bella loves you so much, it was instinct for her to save you. She'll be okay, she has to be."

"Why didn't she think of the baby though? She should have protected it, not me."

"Man, it was probably just instinct. You would have done it for her or Mad without even thinking of the consequences. I'm sure it was the same way for her."

All I could do was nod my head as I opened the door and took my seat again. I borrowed Emmett's cell phone to call the house and check on Maddox. Rose assured me he was still sleeping soundly, she had checked on him numerous times. The alarm was set and the officers were still keeping watch. She begged me to keep her posted on Bella's condition.

I checked my watch. 12:05 a.m. it was officially my fourth terrible day. After everything we had already been though I hated to think what this meant. What had happened last night was terrible in its own right. There was only one thing that could happen today that would be worse.

No, don't think that. Don't go there, I couldn't.

Midnight turned into one o'clock, than two o'clock. A nurse had come out once to tell us that they were doing all they could and she was still holding on. Our family wandered in and out, waiting for news.

Finally, shortly after three o'clock a weary looking doctor came into the waiting room. Jumping from my seat I ran toward him.

"Mr. Cullen, would you like to step outside?"

"No this is my family. Tell me now is she okay?" Please let her be okay.

"It was touch and go for a long time. She coded on the operating table twice, but she'll be okay." I heard everyone breathe a sigh of relief behind me. "She suffered some serious damage though. She lost her right fallopian tube and ovary, and her right kidney. She suffered serious blood loss. I'm sorry we did everything we could, but we lost the baby."

I dropped my head into my hands. I was split in two, part of me was elated that Bella was going to be okay. The other half was heartbroken at the loss of our child. How could I mourn and celebrate at the same time?

"Give us fifteen minutes to get her settled into a recovery room and then you can go see her. She's in ICU though, so only one visitor."

I nodded my head in understanding. Emmett left for my house to tell Rose and help keep an eye on things. Esme, Alice, and Jasper went with him to help with Maddox.

My dad was able to speak with the on call attending and was able to get both Charlie and me in to see Bella. Walking into the room she didn't look like my Bella. She was more pale than usual and had a grey sallow look to her. She had dark circles under her eyes like she hadn't slept in a long time. An IV ran into her arm and she had a tube down her throat to help her breath. I moved instantly to be by her side and had to move tubing just to be able to reach her hand to hold it. I kissed her gently on the forehead, and told her everything would be okay.

After a few minutes Charlie came to the other side of the bed kissing Bella's cheek. "I love you, baby," he whispered before leaving the room choking back a sob.

I sat there for two days. Forty-eight hours and nineteen minutes to be exact.

I left only to use the restroom; I didn't even leave to shower. I ate in her hospital room but only when someone brought me food. I called and checked on Maddox often. My mother said he was asking for us, but was happy playing and watching cartoons.

Fifty-three hours and twenty-two minutes after Bella was shot, she finally opened her eyes. They were wide and searching and she gagged on the tube in her throat.

"Shhh…Shhh love, it's okay. Relax." I leaned over her and pressed the 'call nurse' button on her bed. The intercom in the room asked what I needed and I told them she was awake.

Within seconds a nurse and her doctor were in the room. They removed the tube while she coughed and gagged. Checked out her surgical incision and re- bandaged it. Finally we were alone and I offered her some ice chips. Which she greedily accepted.

"Mad?" she whispered from the pain in her throat.

"He's fine, he's with my mom."

"James?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled, "He got away, I'm sorry love. I was more worried about you."

She nodded her head and a tear slipped down her cheek, "Baby?"

I hesitated, but it was enough for her to realize what had happened. She nodded her head and started to cry. I sat on the bed and gently took her in her arms and held her. Of everything that had happened to us. Of my four terrible days, this one was the worst.

Losing a child is something that no one should have to endure.

Last night the doctor had told me that since Bella and I had such a hard time conceiving, having only one ovary and fallopian tube now would make it even more difficult. He also suggested that another baby shouldn't be in Bella's future anyway. With only one kidney it would take too much of a toll on her body. Maddox would have to be our only child.

At the moment though she didn't need to know that. She was grieving the child we just lost. I couldn't make her grieve for the ones we would never have at the same time.

I began burning my brain with memories.

I will remember holding my sobbing heartbroken wife in my arms while she cried over our lost child.

I will remember James on top of her in a dirty alley way.

I will remember that we will never have another child together again.

I will remember Garrett smacking Bella across the face.

I will remember my wife lying in a pool of her own blood. Looking at me as if she was never going to see me again.

I will remember her after the crash in pain from labor. A time that should have been completely happy.

I will remember how I felt sitting in that waiting room for hours, not knowing if she would live or die.

I will remember it all.

And if James comes after me on my fifth day. I will make him suffer for it all.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I own nothing, BellesYellowRose beta'd. This is the last terrible day everyone, just a few chapters left.**

* * *

He who has nothing to die for has nothing to live for. Moroccan Proverb

* * *

Thursday December 15, 2011

Thirty Years Old

The Final Terrible Day

* * *

**Edward POV**

You know at that moment in the Wizard of Oz where Dorothy's house just crashes into Oz? That moment where she throws open the door and everything is in color?

My door just opened.

I loved my life, and I loved my family but I felt as if I had been living in black and white for so long. Now as my fifth and final day was here everything is in color. Vibrant hues of green, blue, red, and yellow. It's almost blinding.

At midnight I was standing at the foot of Mad's bed just staring at him. I took in his dark brown hair that was curly and wild. His jaw line that would eventually become sharp like mine, but right now held the soft lines of a child. His bright green eyes were closed with sleep but they were eyes I knew, maybe even better than my own. Bella and I had made love last night than Bella had fallen into a deep sleep by eleven. I however, was unable to shut my brain off.

This was it, my final terrible day.

I walked over to the side of Maddox's bed and sat carefully on the edge and ran my fingers up and down his arm.

"If something happens to me today buddy, I want you to take care of your mom, okay?" I whispered softy, "Because I know she will take good care of you. I love you so much little man."

I felt a presence behind me and Bella's hand lay softly on my shoulder, and I reached up to grab it tightly. We just stared at Mad for who knows how long before Bella led me out of his room and down the hall to the master bedroom. She sat me down on the edge of the bed and stood in front of me in between my parted legs and ran her fingers through my hair. I had seen her do this to Mad at bedtime to many times to count. It was comforting; I could understand why he enjoyed it so much. With my head resting against her stomach I longed for this day to go away, at the same time I welcomed it. Either alive or dead, the five days would be over.

It brought me relief that even if I didn't make it, I had hopes my family would. They would be able to live without a cloud over their heads after today.

Bella coaxed me to lay down with her and pulled me into her arms holding me tightly. From sheer exhaustion I eventually fell asleep in Bella's arms and I awoke to an almost five year old Maddox jumping on the bed next to me.

"Dad, you're awake!"

"I am now little man, where's your mom?"

"Cookin' pancakes and sausage."

"Yum, your favorite."

"I know," he giggled, "let's go."

He pulled on my arms attempting to get me out of bed. I followed willingly behind him into the kitchen. Bella was in front of the stove flipping pancakes and I came to stand behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Good morning love." I kissed her in my favorite spot right behind her ear than on her neck.

"Morning" she turned around giving me a kiss on the lips. The three of us sat at the kitchen table and ate breakfast, while Maddox regaled tales of preschool to us. He was going to enjoy kindergarten next year, I was hopeful I would be there to see it. While I loaded the dishwasher, Bella cleaned up the syrup mess on the table Mad had left behind. Bella had sent him upstairs to go change out of his sticky pajamas.

Christmas shows on television were our top priority today. Mad usually didn't watch too much TV so this was something exciting to him. We again were preparing to hole up in the house, the doors and windows were locked. The alarm was still set and we had hidden weapons around the house above Mad's level.

We had given everyone specific instructions to stay away from the house today, just in case. We were confused on what to do with Maddox, but with Alice's insistence she assured both Bella and I that Mad would be fine today. Bella and my futures however were hazy.

After the birth of her and Jaspers' daughter her visions cleared and became more precise. She also had some surprising new abilities that no one in our family had ever had before. She discovered if she focused on someone in her mind depending on how clear or hazy she saw them helped her determine what kind of life expectancy they had. After people watching for over a year she discovered that if someone was in poor health or about to die the hazier they became in her mind. She insisted that Maddox was as clear as always, Bella was slightly out of focus and me she could hardly make out.

This gave me no comfort.

So at 10:05 when there was a knock at the door Bella and I both jumped into action. She hopped up on top of the counter and pulled a small pistol off the top of the cabinet. After checking the safety she stuck it underneath the waist band of her pants at the small of her back. Even though I was proficient in handguns after what happened to Bella they made me nervous. I was good at handling knives so I pulled a recently sharpened knife out of the kitchen drawer and stuck it in the pocket of my pants as we approached the door together.

Thank god Mad was still upstairs.

I stood behind the door while Bella checked out the window by the door her eyebrows furrowing.

"It's some redheaded chick," she told me, "I've never seen her before."

"Open the door and see what she wants but don't let her in." I whispered. Bella nodded her head and pressed on the key pad to silence the alarm. She unlocked the door barely opening it and poked her head out keeping her hand behind her back at the ready to pull her gun out if need be.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm so sorry to bother you. My car ran out of gas down the street, do you have some I can use or can you drive me to the gas station? I can pay you back. I'm so sorry." she sounded genuine.

"You don't have anyone you can call? I have a phone you can use."

"No, no one. I'm just passing through. I'm not from the area."

"Okay, wait out front. I'll be out in minute; I'll take you to town." Bella shut the door and relocked it.

I shook my head back and forth. "Bella if you think you're going anywhere you're crazy!"

"Oh please Edward," she said pulling on her shoes, "That woman is 120 pounds soaking wet."

"You're a 110 pounds soaking wet, what does that have to do with anything?" I argued

"Edward, I have years of experience with knives, guns, and self-defense. Do you think that woman has any of that?"

"No, but…"

"No buts. I have the gun on me, and I can defend myself. If you think I'm letting you out that door you're crazy, you're staying here."

I huffed with frustration, "I'm calling Alice, and if you're any hazier you're not going."

"Fair enough Edward." Bella pulled the cell phone from her pocket and called Alice putting it on speakerphone.

"Hello Bella!" She said in her perky voice, "Don't worry Edward she is still just out of focus, if she were in danger from this woman I would know. Besides I had a vision of her pulling into a gas station with a red headed woman. All is well."

"Thank you, Alice talk to you later." Bella said then hung up the phone slipping it back into her pocket.

"I'll be fine." she said and gave me a kiss on the lips and grabbed her purse, "Set the alarm and lock the door when I leave."

After that she was gone. I heard the garage door move up and two doors slam than I watched her pull out of our driveway. I relocked the door and set the alarm just as Mad was coming down the stairs.

An hour later I was officially freaking out. She should have been back by now. Mad and I had already watched Frosty the snowman and Frosty Returns. I was starting to get anxious so I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket to call Bella. Before I could dial a number though a call came through, Alice.

"Ally, what's wrong?"

"Edward, something's up but I don't know what. Mad and Bella are still the same but you're getting almost translucent and I don't know what that means. I'm getting weird flashes of stuff too. I'm starting to wonder if maybe my visions just aren't as accurate on your terrible days. Maybe the fact they have already been predicted causes my visions to be overridden? I just don't know Edward. I tried to call Bella and she isn't answering, something is wrong I just don't know what. God, Edward I'm sorry I feel like I'm always screwing up when it comes to this and…"

"Alice, calm down. None of this is your fault. I'm going to try calling Bella and see if she will pick up, if you hear or see anything call me back okay?"

"Okay Ed, let me know when you get a hold of Bella."

"I will, Ally." hanging up the phone I dialed Bella's cell phone number immediately and walked out of Mad's earshot.

Bella's phone rings twice before someone answers and it wasn't Bella. It is however a voice I recognize immediately.

"Eddie, good to hear from you. I wondered how long it would take before you started calling."

"James where is my wife, what have you done with her?"

"Oh Eddie she is perfectly safe. My girl and I have her all nice and cozy, she's currently sleeping off the chloroform right now or I'd let her talk to you. Even I'll admit Bella is a spunky girl, but when my girl came up behind she never knew what hit her. I think she was out before she even realized what was happening. We haven't even had a chance to catch up yet."

"James keep your filthy hands off my wife do you understand me?"

"Well then do what I tell you and we won't have a problem."

"What do you want James? Another four million? What do you want?"

"How much cash do you have access to Eddie?"

"If I pool with my family?" I mentally counted in my head, "I could probably have a million within the hour."

"Good that's a start, bring the million in cash and bring your computer. You're going to wire me some more money. I also found the gun on your wife, so don't even think about bringing a weapon or anyone else. No police either, you understand? Your wife's life depends on it."

"Yeah James I got it."

"Fan-fucking-tastic Eddie boy. I'll call this number in an hour and tell you where to bring it." then I heard the dial tone.

He has Bella. James has my wife who knows where. Who knows if she is even okay? I felt my chest tighten with the beginnings of a panic attack. Taking deep breaths I rested against the wall bent over with my elbows on my knees, my head bent. I didn't have time for a panic attack. Taking slow deep breaths I got myself under control.

Picking up the phone I called Alice back. She didn't even answer with a hello. "I know Edward. I already called Mom and Dad and they pulled what they had from the safe. Jazz and I pulled ours and with what you have in your safe we have the million. Jazz and I are on our way to watch Mad for you. Mom and Dad are going to Charlie's to see what they can do. Emmett's on his way to your house too. I'm going to get the money from Mom and Dad first though. Sit tight." She hung up the phone, my poor rambling Alice.

I walked over to the couch where Mad was sitting waiting patiently for me. He was such a good kid, so much like Bella. Quiet, reserved, thoughtful. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to be coming back from this, so this was goodbye to Mad. I sat next to him and grabbed the remote turning the television off, his inquiring eyes never left mine.

"Hey Mad, I have to go and get your mom so Jazz and Alice are going to stay here with you for a while okay?"

"Can I come with you?" he said in a small voice

"No bud, you can't. You have to stay here." Maddox's eyes filled slightly with tears. He hardly ever cried anymore when Bella or left. I was concerned that he had heard my phone conversation or perhaps he was picking up on my tension. All I could do though was pull him into my lap and wrap my arms around him. I stuck my face into the crook of his neck and breathed in deeply. He didn't have that baby smell anymore, he had lost that long ago. Now he smelled like Bella and home and a little boy. I closed my eyes savoring the feel of him in my arms. The doorbell rang and reluctantly I kissed his cheek and sat him back on the couch flipping the TV back on for him.

Peeking out the front door and seeing Jazz and Ally I deactivated the alarm, unlocked the door and pulled it open. Alice was immediately in my arms; I hugged her tightly to my chest and told her I loved her. She nodded her head and told me she loved me too. Jazz gave me a half hug, at least as much as possible with their daughter on his hip. A quick kiss on the cheek to my niece and then Emmett was pulling into the driveway and running to the front door.

"Okay Ed, Dad and I have been saving this." He handed me a small black circle no bigger than a dime, "Give me your phone." I handed it to him and watched as he popped the back plate off and deposited the black circle than put the plate back on and handed it back to me.

"Now we can track you, we can stay back as far as a three mile radius. James will never know. It will just be Dad and me, but backup is on alert. Are you taking weapons with you?"

"No he said not to, I'm afraid he'll search me. I have my fists though."

He nodded his head in understanding; Emmett knew what I was capable of. I could do some serious damage with a punch.

"You want some kelevar to wear? Fists won't stop a bullet."

"Thanks but no, the weight will slow me down. Besides if he wants to kill me I don't think a chest plate is going to stop him."

Jasper walked up behind us handing me a black bag with the money in it. A million dollars in cash was surprisingly heavy.

"The girls and Mad are upstairs. We figured it would be best if he didn't see you leave." I nodded my head in understanding.

"That's fine Jazz, I already said goodbye." Both of the guys looked at me.

"Edward," Emmett spoke softly, "Please….get my baby sister out of there."

"You know I'll do everything in my power Em."

"If it's not too much trouble man, get yourself out of there too." He gave me his goofy grin.

"I'll do my best with that too." I chuckled, than my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Eddie boy, are you ready?"

"I'm ready, I have the money and I can leave now."

"Good, get in your car and drive toward Port Angeles, I'll call you with more instructions once you're on the road."

"Okay, is Bella awake? I want to talk to her."

"Sure Eddie, you can talk to your wife." I heard a loud crack than some mumbling that I could tell was Bella's voice.

"Hello?" she said softly.

"God love, are you alright?" I stuck my hand in my hair pulling it in frustration.

"Edward," she sobbed into the phone, "I'm okay, I woke up with my feet and hands tied. I can't move."

I knew this was her way of telling me there was no way she could fight them off. She could have easily taken the redheaded chick. She probably could give James a run for his money too.

"It's okay love, I'm on my way."

"Edward, please be careful. I love you and I'm so sorry. I should have just listened and stayed home."

"Bella, you didn't do anything wrong, you have nothing to apologize for. I love you too and I will get you out of there. Just sit tight, okay?"

"Okay." she sniffed

I heard rustling on the phone than a loud groan come from Bella.

"How touching Eddie boy."

"James if you lay one finger on my wife or hurt her in any way I will kill you."

"Sure Eddie," he laughed into the phone, "Get going, you don't want to be late."

"I'm leaving now." I hung up the phone shoving it into my pocket.

I gave Emmett a hug, than Jasper asking him to take care of Mad for me. All he could do was nod his head. I ran outside without even bothering to put my coat on, even though it was fucking freezing outside. I pulled out of the driveway and started toward Port Angeles, I had only been driving a few minutes when my cell rang in my pocket, pulling it out and seeing it was from my parents' house I answered immediately.

"Hello?"

"Son?"

"Hey Dad."

"I just wanted to call and tell you to be careful and get yourself and Bella home in one piece. You understand me?"

"Yeah, dad I understand. Love you."

"I love you too son, here's your mother."

"Hey sweet boy." she sobbed out. God I hate it when my mother cries.

"Hi mom, don't worry. I'll get Bella home."

"Make sure you get yourself home too. And of course I'll worry Edward I'm your mother." she sniffed

"I love you mom. I gotta go."

"Okay, I love you too."

I hung up the phone quickly tears dripping down my cheeks. I was saying goodbye to everyone. Intentional or not that was what I had been doing for the last hour. I just wanted to get Bella out of there, she had to be okay. I wouldn't rest until she was out of James' clutches and at home with our son.

Right where she needed to be.

After two phone calls from James and being driven around in a goddamn circle…twice I think. I pulled up outside a small cabin that looked like it was falling apart. I looked around making sure that Emmett and Charlie couldn't be seen. I was sure they were out there somewhere. We were deep in the woods and nothing was around for miles. Grabbing the duffle bag from the passenger seat and throwing it over my shoulder I started walking toward the front door, just as I was about to knock it opened.

"Eddie boy I'm so glad you could join us. Is that my money?"

I walked in the front door. The room was small, it only had an old couch on my left and on my right was a fireplace with a roaring fire. I assumed there was no heat in the cabin; this was probably the only heat source. I swore to God right then that if Bella had been cold this whole time I was going to kill James right this second.

"It is your money and you look like shit." His long blond hair was stringy and looked unwashed. His clothes were dirty and looked well worn. James was not faring well.

"Aww you're so sweet Eddie. Give me my money."

"No way, not till you bring Bella out here first."

James huffed then bellowed out, "Victoria, bring the bitch in."

I stiffened at his words, I wanted to punch his face in but I had to wait for the right time. The tall red head started leading Bella out from one of the rooms down the hall. Her head was down facing the floor and her hands were still tied behind her back.

"Untie her." I demanded.

"Not a chance. We tried earlier and she got to feisty on us. I'm not making that mistake again."

"Bella" I called to her softly she was hiding something from me, "Look at me, love."

She raised her head up to look me in the eyes and I was shocked. Her left eye was starting to swell and beginning to bruise underneath. Her bottom lip was split and she had obvious hand prints on her throat.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" I roared

"Only what had to be done Eddie."

I tossed him the bag and he caught it staggering backward slightly. Let's do your transfer then my wife and I are getting the fuck out of here."

"Where's your laptop Eddie boy?"

"I don't need it fuck wit I have my cell phone on me." I struggled to pull my phone out of my pocket. In my rage I was starting to get sloppy and I knew I needed to calm the fuck down or I would make a mistake, and that's when I did. As soon as I got the phone out of my pocket it slipped through my finger and clattered to the ground the back plate busting off and the small chip flying right in front of James feet.

Fuck my life.

"What the fuck is this Eddie?" I glanced over to Bella and she kept her eyes on me paying attention. Watching my movements so we could work together when the time came.

"It's my phone idiot." James leaned down picking up the small device and looking closely at it. Without a moment's pause he chucked it into the fire that was roaring in the large fireplace. As he reached behind him for what I assumed was a gun I beat him to it and charged at him with a quick punch to the face.

James and I were each taking jabs at each other punching and kicking back and forth. I could hear Bella's movements taking care of Victoria I assumed. I tried looking over at her to make sure she was okay when a gunshot fired into the room. Bella screaming out in pain.

Oh god she had been shot again.

Before I knew what was happening my body felt light and tingly and I was suddenly very sleepy. I staggered to the floor and fell onto my back.

"Police! Put your hands up where I can see them!" I recognized Charlie's voice from anywhere. I tried to get up and help Bella but I couldn't move. Suddenly her face was right in front of mine she was crying and I could tell she was scared.

"Shhh love, you'll be okay." I told her softly

"Emmett," Bella screamed, "I think he's going into shock."

At that moment I understood, Bella was fine, it was me that had been shot. I could feel her small hands pushing on my chest trying to stop the blood that was surely flowing onto the dirty hardwood floor beneath me. I tried so hard to keep my eyes open, but it was just impossible.

"Stay with me baby. It's all over James is being arrested we can live in peace. Please stay with me baby." she sobbed.

I reached my hand out so I could touch her face but I was so weak it wouldn't make it that far. She grabbed my hand with her small one and placed it against her face for me. My blood that covered her hand smearing all over mine and on her face.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N 2: Don't be mad at Bella, even though you want to. Think of it this way, firstly she relies way too much on Alice, and second she was sure the last day would be James. She got cocky and made a mistake, please forgive her. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I own nothing, BellesYellowRose beta'd. Stay with me everyone we're almost finished.**

* * *

Death is more universal than life; everyone dies but not everyone lives. A. Sachs

* * *

Thursday December 15, 2011

Thirty Years Old

The Final Terrible Day

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I know now how Edward felt when he saw me get shot. It was like our entire life together flashed before my eyes, it also included everything we hadn't done yet. I wanted to grow old with him, watch our grandchildren grow into adults. I wanted to laugh with him on the couch after a day of being tortured by Alice because she _HAD_ to go shopping. I wanted to spend all night in bed with him night after night. I wanted to see him the night Mad goes on his first date giving him the 'be a gentleman' speech that I know Carlisle gave to him. He needed to teach our son how to be a man. All these thoughts in my head seemed to take hours, but really only seconds had passed.

I had been working on the knots in the rope binding my hands for the past hour. My wrists were sore and they were wet with what I assumed was blood. I almost had them undone when Victoria came into the room to bring me into the main room. I was freezing and tired from the residue of the chloroform they knocked me out with. Watching Edward's reaction to my face was gut wrenching. I knew he would blame himself, really it was my fault.

I quickly worked the knot out and tried to let Edward know with my eyes.

Then all hell broke loose, I didn't know what James had thrown in the fire but I knew it was bad. As soon as James reached for his gun Edward charged after him punching him right in the face. I used his diversion to reach up and grab Victoria by the back of the hair and pull her backwards. The poor girl never knew what hit her. A few well-placed punches to the face and she was out cold. As soon as I turned to help Edward I saw James had the gun in between himself and Edward as he pulled the trigger. I cried out in pain, because I knew what was coming. I charged forward just as the front door crashed open with my dad and Emmett bounding through with their guns drawn.

I ran and dropped next to Edward putting my hands on his bullet wound. He was glassy eyed and looked confused.

"Shhh love, you'll be okay," he was dying right before my eyes, and he was worried about me.

He started shaking, "Emmett," I screamed, "I think he's going into shock."

I looked to my brother to where he was cuffing Victoria. My dad already had James cuffed and on the ground as well.

"Stay with me baby." I begged him, "It's all over James is being arrested we can live in peace. Please stay with me baby."

He lifted his hand forcing it upward trying to reach my face. I knew what he wanted but he couldn't reach. I took his hand in mine and placed it on my cheek. How many times since we had been together had we done this? Emmett dropped to his knees on the opposite side of Edward and shoved my hand off his chest. Ripping his shirt he held pressure to the large hole in his chest. The wound was much too close to his heart. Edward's eyes started to close.

"No, baby! Stay awake Edward, please," it was too late though his eyes were shut. His hand slackened and fell back to the ground.

"No, No, baby!" I felt on his neck for a pulse, it was weak but still there. My dad was running around directing the EMT's where to go. They began working quickly and I felt Emmett's hands on my shoulders pulling me back.

"Come on, Bells let's get you to the cruiser, we'll follow the ambulance."

I stood back watching them load Edward in and Emmett helped me to the police car shutting the passenger door behind me. I knew he was making calls from his cell phone, but I was too much in a daze to comprehend who he was talking to and what he was saying. All I could do was stare at my hands covered in Edward's blood. Emmett sped along the highway toward the hospital with the ambulance right in front of him. The next second I was in the surgical waiting room without even knowing how I got there. The same waiting room that Edward waited in for me.

Please God, I prayed. Let him be okay. Give me the opportunity to take care of him like he took care of me. Carlisle and Esme were the first to come in. They both threw their arms around me and we started crying.

"Come with me, sweetheart lets clean you up." Esme murmured to me. My own flighty mother though I knew she loved me, didn't compare to Esme. She guided me down the hall a pillar of strength to the restroom and washed my hands for me since I was in no condition to do so. As I waited in the hall outside the nurse's station, Carlisle quickly checked the bruises on my neck and bandaged my wrists. I walked back into the waiting room hand in hand with Esme, Carlisle right behind us. Alice, Jasper, Rose, their kids and Maddox were there. I dropped instantly to my knees as Mad flew into my arms crying.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Where's Daddy?"

"Oh baby," I sighed, "Daddy got hurt."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"I hope so baby. We just have to wait," my breath catching in my throat.

A few hours later the kids were getting fidgety. Rose and Jasper offered to take them to my house so they could play and be comfortable. Someone would call them the second we received word about Edward. Alice sat beside me clutching my hand tightly; Emmett sat stoically on my other side. No one spoke a word. To many hours later a weary looking surgeon walked into the waiting room, his head bent down toward the ground.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I stood up quickly

"Is he okay? Is he out of surgery?"

"We worked very hard on him," the doctors' eyes meet mine, "His injury was very extensive and he lost a lot of blood."

Then the doctor told me of my husband's fate. For thirty years Edward had fought with destiny, and now it was over. This realization made me drop to my knees dragging Alice down with me. Together in each other's arms, Alice and I cried.

* * *

**A/N 2: I'm so mean, I know. The last chapter will load tomorrow, until then I'll be hiding under the table.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is the last chapter, an outtake of Alice will post tomorrow then that's it. I don't own anything and BellesYellowRose beta'd. Please read and REVIEW!**

* * *

Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant, filled with odd waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like. Lemony Snicket

* * *

**Wednesday, July 11, 2013**

**Edward POV**

I was running down the hallway as quickly as I could. I swear I was going to miss it and if I did Bella would kick my ass. She had been shopping all day with Alice, not her favorite thing in the world but hell she had stuff to buy and you can't say no to Alice. She didn't have much of a choice. Mad had been spending the day with my mom so I could get some work done.

To say that I had been inspired lately would be an understatement. I was churning out some of my best work one right after another. I felt as if I had been working around the clock lately and all my songs still weren't getting onto paper. I had started writing down music notes when inspiration struck which was all the time now. In the steam on the bathroom mirror after my shower, the backs of receipts in the car console, and Bella's favorite on the roll of toilet paper in the master bathroom. Frankly working all the time she was starting to get pissed at me.

I guess almost dying does that to you.

Bella had gifted the bookstore to Angela shortly after I survived my fifth terrible day. She decided that her dreams had changed. She wanted to be my wife, Maddox's mother; she just wanted to be Bella. She had also wanted to work on the novel she had been playing around with for some time. As long as she was happy that was all I wanted.

James didn't even make it to trial. I suppose owing that much money to the wrong kind of people and looking at years in prison, never having the chance to pay it back was too much for them to take. He was found dead in his prison cell one morning with a Paper Mate pen sticking out of his throat. He had died alone. I guess I should feel some sort of guilt over that but frankly I don't. James' father Garrett had died shortly after my fifth terrible day of a heart attack. Victoria was sentenced to five years in a minimum security prison. Bella insisted she wasn't a threat and I trusted my wife with my life.

As soon as I found the right room I rushed in without even knocking.

"Did I miss it?"

"No," my dad chuckled from his stool, "you're just in time."

Bella held out her hand for me to grab. "I thought you wouldn't make it in time." she panted out.

"I'm so sorry love, I'm here now."

"Okay Bella," my dad said happily, "let's deliver my granddaughter."

Bella had come to me one morning seven months ago and told me she was pregnant. The odds of us conceiving were slim but despite precautions she did. After seeing a high risk specialist his recommendation was a termination. As awful as it sounded I was with him. I refused to lose my wife, which the doctor had said was entirely possible. Her body with only one kidney just wouldn't be able to sustain a pregnancy. Bella refused though.

I begged and pleaded with her for two weeks. Offering surrogacy, adoption, anything I could think of to get her to agree.

She stood firm though.

Her pregnancy this time was even easier than the first, and that was saying something. Just to be safe though we had agreed this would be our last and I'd already had a vasectomy.

I held Bella's hand letting her grip the hell out of it, feed her ice chips, and told her how much I loved her. Then at 2:31 pm our daughter entered the world. She had my bronzy brown hair color and man was she screaming. After cleaning up Bella and the baby the nurse handed her to me to give to my wife. I placed our baby in her waiting arms while Bella cried silent tears.

"Hello, Emily" she cooed to our daughter, "Edward, she's so beautiful."

We sat together counting her fingers and toes and Bella nursed her before we invited our family in to see our new daughter. My mom and dad came in first with Maddox who gave his mother and sister a kiss on the head than ran off to look out the hospital window, clearly not interested at all. Bella's parents walked in with Emmett and Rose everyone holding her and insisting she looked just like me. It was the vibrating elf that caught my attention. Alice was standing in the corner practically jumping up and down trying to contain herself and the room went silent.

"What?" I asked. I looked to Bella who appeared just as confused. Everyone in the room gave each other pointed stares, like they were all in on some secret.

Alice walked toward me thrusting out her hand and giving me a piece of paper folded in half. I unfolded it looking at what was written in Jasper's handwriting.

Dates, Five days. Days of the week, months, days, and years.

Fuck.

"What?" Bella asked in confusion. I handed her the paper, thanking god she wasn't holding the baby.

She stared at it for a long time before shaking her head.

"No!" she sobbed, "I can't do this again, I can't wait for five more terrible days. She can't endure what we had to, Edward, she can't!"

Alice had an unusually loud voice so when she spoke softly at that moment, I was so shocked that I listened, "Bella, who said anything about terrible?" she grinned

"What?" Bella and I asked in unison.

"I didn't say terrible. On these five days, glorious, marvelous, amazing things will happen to Emily." Alice spoke softly.

I looked at Bella and smiled and she returned it with her own. Then I looked at Alice who was laughing softly and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Did you see what happens on these days Alice?" I whispered quietly in her ear.

"Yes" she spoke softly back, "but I'm not telling. It's a surprise. Just trust me when I say it will be so absolutely incredible."

"Are you sure Ally? What if you're wrong, what if…"

"Ed, I know I've been wrong when it really counted, but I'm not wrong about this. Fate can't be overridden remember?"

Someone once said that every man has a million paths he could walk. Choosing the right one is hard, letting your feet carry you is destiny. I learned a lot from my five terrible days and though I would gladly have wished them away if I could have, they made me the person I was today. Because in the end you don't get to choose how you're going to die. You only get to decide how you're going to live, and everyone's lives rest on the hinges of fate.

* * *

**A/N 2: So that's it, I hope you enjoyed it. The Alice Outtake tomorrow is of her vision of Emily's 5 days so you find out what happens. Don't forget to watch the trailer for this story, the link is on my profile page. Thank you so much for reading. *Hits the complete button...again.***


	15. Alice Outtake

**A/N: I own nothing but Fateward. This outtake was unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own.**

* * *

"A little girl is innocence playing in the mud. Beauty standing on its head, and motherhood dragging a doll by the foot." Alan Beck

* * *

**Alice's Waiting Room Outtake**

**Wednesday, July 11, 2013**

* * *

**Alice POV**

I was sitting in the waiting room minding my own business, when the vision snuck up on me. After years of dealing with assaulting visions I had become accustomed to them with time. It was hard to concentrate while having one, but sometimes when they were powerful I was unable to focus on anything else. Driving with our daughter in the car had become a problem for Jazz. He was always worried I would have a vision and crash, silly man. Didn't he understand that I would have a vision of the crash before I got into the car?

My visions had a 99 percent positive effective rate, the one percent were on Edwards terrible days. After a lot of discussing and debating we had come to the conclusion that my visions had already been factored into the 'predications' my Grandfather made. The entire conversation was very time travel, kind of like the debate that Bella and I had on the time turner in Harry Potter.

Ah, Bella my sweet best friend. Currently getting her insides tore apart by my sweet niece. Jazz had just sat down in the chair next to me, all of our family was crowded into the small waiting room, except my Dad of course who in the delivery room. How on earth Bella allowed that not once but twice is beyond me. My father sitting on a stool eye level with….

No, just too weird.

My first indication that something was wrong was when everything went dark, I was suddenly blind. I reached over and grabbed at Jazz unable to see. This was not a normal vision; I had never lost my sight during one. Usually I could still see with my eyes but a 'movie' was playing over top of it.

Squeezing his hand to get his attention I called to him frantic, "Jazz!"

"What's wrong darlin? What is it?" I could hear his voice beside me sounding scared. I must have looked crazy just sitting there staring at nothing. That's when everything started flashing and it made me jump in surprise.

A crying baby being held by my father than a flash of her lying on a scale to measure her weight.

A dozen other shots crossed my vision and I knew there would be no way I could remember everything. I knew what was coming, and I was scared to death. There was no way Edward and Bella would be able to survive having to endure another five terrible days.

"Pen and paper! NOW! Someone write this down."

I felt Jaspers hand let go of mine and I could hear scrambling around all over the room. Still unable to see with flashes going through my mind but nothing was concrete that I could see for sure. As easily though that I knew the sun would rise tomorrow I knew the predictions were coming.

"Okay Alice I'm ready."

With that everything cleared. I saw the baby being lifted up covered in blood and goop from her birth. I knew without being told it was Emily than a flash of a clock 2:31 pm. Another flash of her lying on the scale crying, her arms and legs flaying about. Flash, a pen writing her measurements down on a chart, 7 pounds 1 ounces and twenty inches long.

"She'll be born at two thirty one, seven pounds and one ounce. Twenty inches long."

I could hear Jazz beside me writing furiously. Than a flash of the sweetest little girl. She had Edward's reddish brown hair and if fell in soft ringlets around her heart shaped face. She was running through a field of flowers in a light blue sundress barefoot. I gasped just at the sight of her, she was special. Not just because she was my niece but because there was something about her, something that was just drawing me in.

Another flash.

Emily standing alone on a playground at Forks Elementary during recess looking lonely. When a dark haired little boy hands her a dandelion, she smiles. A flash than a calendar showing the month of August with the 19th circled in red pen, than a flash of a clock showing the numbers 2019 in bright red.

"August 19, 2019 that's a Monday." I hear the pen scratching on paper as Jazz writes.

Another flash.

She's beautiful; she crosses the stage wearing a cap and gown. A flash of a diploma, Harvard Law. More days and numbers flash through my mind.

"May 29, 2038 it's a Saturday." more paper scratching.

Walking through a sea of people wearing a white dress, her copper hair is in large waves and she is carrying a bouquet of daisies. She is on Edward's arm and he's bald and walking with a cane. He looks sick but they both look so happy; we are all in Bella and Edward's meadow. A flash of another calendar.

"June 16, 2040, a Saturday."

Another flash.

She is laying in a hospital bed she looks tired but glowing. A small dark haired girl is sitting by her side and she is holding a baby. I see me jumping up and down handing her a piece of paper. The smile on her face is bright as she kisses her husband, the small boy with the dandelion all grown up. More flashes of numbers.

"March 24, 2048 a Tuesday"

I brace myself for the last flash and I can feel the sob in my chest as I watch the images unfold before me. She is standing in front of a podium one hand in the air the other resting on a bible that her husband is holding. She is reciting the same words as the man standing before her after he says them.

Her husband is beaming with pride, her children sit with Bella and Edward who are withered and grey but look so happy. More flashes of numbers, if I wasn't sure what I saw before, than I was now.

"January 20, 2062. It's a Friday." I whispered

My sight returns and I can feel everyone stare at me as I sob. Tears stain my cheeks and I'm breathing hard trying to catch my breath. Jazz is rubbing my back trying to comfort me in what he thinks is fear. All I feel though is elation. Emily is going to be a special and amazing girl.

* * *

**A/N 2: A couple of question's I had before. On her wedding day, Edward is battling cancer that's why he's bald and sick. Obviously he lives though because he's mentioned on Emily's last day. As for the last day, yes she is being sworn in as the first female president (sorry to make you ladies wait until 2062 LOL) I want to thank you all one more time for taking this journey with me. It really means so much to me to read your reviews.**


End file.
